Mew Mew MASH!
by MewCuxie12
Summary: What do you get when you put together Ichigo, Ryou, a sassy kitten, a fortune-teller, a party with an insane twist, Truth-or-Dare, TONS of Masaya-bashing, and lots of fluff? This story, apparently. R&R! Sequel has been posted!
1. Ryou!

Cuxie:I'm back with a brand new story!

Ichigo:(sarcastically)Yi-ppie...

Cuxie:What's with you? Your first time here and your already bringing down the whole fic.

Ichigo:You totally messed with me in this one and you know it!

Mint:Actually I did.

Ichigo:Yeah, but she made you. You didn't chose to do it.

Mint:To be honest I had fun.

Ichigo:...You are both the daughters of Satain!!! I can't believe you--

Cuxie:Ichigo! Don't give it away!

Ichigo:(stomps off angrily)

Mint:Now that she's gone...lets get on with the story!

Cuxie:Yeah!

* * *

It was a slow day in the Cafe and there was only one costumer finishing up an apple pie. The girls were all bored so Ichigo suggested they play MASH. It sounded fun so Mint said Ichigo should go first. 

"Alright!"she said cheerfully. Lettuce brought out a sheet of paper and a pen and all five girls crowded around the table where Mint was drinking tea(big suprise there).

"Name three guys." Mint said scribbling down "BOYS" as the first catagory.

"Masaya of course!" Ichigo said with a dreamy look in her eyes(oh, GAG!). Mint just rolled her eyes and wrote his name down. "Who else...?" Ichigo thought for a minute not really knowing who else she could put. Of course her life was completely limited to Masaya so in her eyes all other boys had completely fallen off the face of the Earth.

"Well you've gotta put Kish," Zakuro pointed out. "He's totally in love with you."

"Good idea Zakuro!" Mint cooed.

"Whatever..." Ichigo muttered under her breath. "But if you pick that hentai perv..."

"What was that, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"We need one more na no da!" Pudding shrieked. She wasn't used to playing MASH, but she got the basic idea.

"How about Ryou?" Mint smirked.

"What?! No way! Not that jerk!" Ichigo screamed flailing. And she managed to scare away the only remaining costumer.

"Aw! C'mon! You still need one more guy." Mint pressured. She was admittedly whining a little which was new for her.

"But of all the guys you could've chosen...!" Ichigo argued.

"Whatever!" Mint cut her off. "I'm putting Ryou." she said in a sing-song voice. So she jotted down his name. Ichigo mumbled something but Mint ignored her, filling out the other catagories. When they had finished Ichigo's Mint was amazed. "Wow, Ichigo! Listen to this...:You'll live in a mansion, be rich, have a limo,and 2 kids!" Pudding giggled at this.

"Yeah, but who's the guy!" Ichigo pressed wanting her to get to the most important part. They all giggled at the thought of Ichigo's husband-to-be. Even Zakuro.

"Your wedding dress will be white and pink, his tux will be black..." Mint continued building Ichigo's suspense.

"_Who's _tux'll be black? Who _is _it?!" They all laughed. Zakuro even had to cover her mouth to avoid an outburst. Pudding was rolling on the floor. Lettuce was bright red from lack of air. Mint...words cannot express how hysterical Mint was.

" Oh my God. It's Kish isn't it?" Ichigo asked quietly as if speaking too loudly might conjure his presence.

"N-no!" Mint managed to utter between gasp. The girls were settling down, but the color hadn't fully left Lettuce's face yet.

"No..." Ichigo whispered. Her eyes went wide with fear.

"Yes!" Mint said ready to start cracking up again. She handed the paper to Ichigo. She glanced at it. Her face cycled through quite a few colors from sheet-white to tomato-red.

"WHAT?! RYOU?!"

* * *

Cuxie: Ha ha. That's it for now. I know it's kind short but hopefully future chappies will be longer. 

Ichigo: That's exactly what I mean by "messed with me!"

Cuxie:You know you love him.

Ichigo:I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:Your words hurt, Strawberry.

Ichigo: I don't care you JERK!!!!

Ryou: I'm a jerk? Your the one yelling!

(Ryou and Ichigo go into an endless debate about who's the bigger jerk)

Cuxie:While they argue, plz R&R...And stay tuned for the next chapter of "Mew Mew MASH!"


	2. We're NOT getting married!

Cuxie:Heehee! Next chappy! Next chappy!

Zakuro:What's with you?

Cuxie:I have no idea!

Zakuro:mmkay...?

Cuxie:I just felt like updating. And I got some great reviews.

Zakuro:Whatever.

Cuxie:Reviews! Reviews!

mewmewice:Thanks for reviewing. I've read your story 'Ask the Tokyo mew mew characters'. I like it! I know you've written some Pudding and Tart stories too. I'll check them out. Those 2 are so cute together.

Tart:What?!

Pudding:Yay!(glomps Tart)Thank you mewmewice, na no da!

crescentbellflower:Wait no longer! It's here! Thanks 4 reviewing!

Misha12:Yay! You reviewed! I LOVE Ryou&Ichigo stories!

Ichigo:Which is why you decided to toture me with this one?

Hush! I'm anwsering reviews! Anyway Misha, I didn't get any reviews from Kish fans. Weird huh? Maybe not. I guess if you're a Kish fan you don't bother to read ryou&ichigo stories. Thanks for reviewing!

MewIchiBlue93: Thanks! Glad you love it!

okami no kidzukare: I updated as soon as possible. Glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

dbztgfan2004: Thanks! I was aiming for cute and funny! Ryou and Ichigo FOREVER!

Ichigo:You hate me don't you?

Cuxie:Reviews are done!

Keichiiro:Great job!

Cuxie:Where's Zakuro?

Keichiiro:She left. She said she couldn't handle being around someone this cheery.

Cuxie:Party pooper. Forget her! Let's get on with the chappy! But Keichiiro, if you will...

Keichiiro:I'd be honored. MewCuxie12, unfortunately does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Cuxie:Thank you! Now...Chappy 2!

* * *

"WHAT?! RYOU!" Ichigo had gone into "extreme spaz" mode. Yes, her husband-to-be would be Ryou Shirogane. "There is no way in HELL I'd ever marry that pompous jerk!"(geez! it's just a game!)The rest of Tokyo Mew Mew was cracking up! Ichigo was still as red as a tomato(or strawberry for that matter)."Who's dumb idea was it to put his name on there?!" 

"Put who's name on where?"

Ichigo stopped her tantrum momentarily to see who had spoken. Sure enough, Ryou was standing at the bottom of the stairs giving them a "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-people?" look.

"Ryou?! What are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked still freaking out. She turned even redder if that was possible.

"Um, I live here. What the hell kind of question is that? And what's going on down here? You guys were loud enough to wake the dead! Or at least a sleeping blonde." he said.

"You were sleeping?" Ichigo asked as if that were the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"I was. Until you screamed my name and all hell broke loose."he said raising an eyebrow.

"Ryou, na no da!" Pudding bounced over in between Ichigo and Ryou. "Can I be the flower girl?"

"For what?"

"You and Ichigo's wedding! Na no da!"Pudding cheered. Ichigo quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Please ignore her! She has no idea what she's talking about!" Ichigo said quickly glaring fiercly at Pudding.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Mint chimed in. "Don't be shy." Mint and the other mews had regained their composure and were ready to embarass Ichigo to no end. "Ichigo asked us to help with the plans for your wedding." she said taking a sip of her tea.

"Is that so?" Ryou said smirking at Ichigo.

"NO! That's a lie! We were playing MASH!" Ichigo protested.

"No we weren't, Ichigo." said Zakuro.

"Yes. We. WERE! Give me the paper!" she demanded. Lettuce handed her the paper giggling. Ichigo ignored her and snatched it away. She flashed the paper in Ryou's face. "See? SEE?!"

"Oh I see alright." he said still smirking. "So you trying to decide what color to make the bridesmaid dresses."

"Nya?! Give me that!" She snatched it from him.

"Do you have to snatch everything? It's rude ya know." he stated matter of factly.

"Shut-up!" Her eyes skimmed the paper. Somehow, without her knowing, the mews managed to create a wedding planners list in place of the original MASH game(oooh. sneaky!).

Ichigo had been caught _seemingly _red-handed. _Mint is SO gonna pay for this! _Of course this caused her spaz mode to go into an over-drive.

"But! I...This isn't...ARGH!" She started stuttering and her ears and tail popped out. Ryou chuckled and walked closer so that he stood directly in front of her.

"Strawberry, I'm flattered. But don't you think our relationship is moving a little too fast?" he patted her on the head. He was STILL smirking(man, he does that alot!). That smirk of his was starting to irritate Ichigo.

"What are you talking about? WE HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh really?" Ryou said gripping her chin. "Then why is it you want to marry me?" Poof! And that was it. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. She turned into a cat. Ryou chuckled, picked her up and held her in front of his. "You've got to learn to control that better." Ichigo growled at him(can kittens do that? whatever.). He kissed her and watched her change back. The mews were in a hysterical fit of laughter. Remember that composure I said they regained? Yeah. They lost it again shortly after her ears popped out. Ichigo was now back in her human form looking down and blushing intensly. She was about to say something when she heard someone behind her.

"Ichigo? What's going on?"

Ichigo spun around to see none other than her "oh-so perfect" boyfriend(GAG!), Masaya. He had walked in just in time to see Ryou kiss Ichigo and change her back to normal(talk about bad timing!). Ichigo went over to him leaving Ryou behind.

"H-hi Masya. Nothings going on." she said shyly before sending her friends a "if you say one word about what just happened you won't live to see tomorrow!" look. Her friends took the hint, but Ryou, of course, didn't. Masaya looked passed Ichigo and sent Ryou a fierce glare before giving Ichigo a quick kiss(double GAG!!). He was no doubt wondering what Ryou had said or done to get his girlfriend(not for long!)so flustered as to turn into a cat. Ryou just rolled his eyes and walked up behind Ichigo. Did he dare? Yes he did!

"So Ichigo," he started. "have you told Masaya yet?" he smiled slyly.

"Told me about what?" Masaya asked suspiciously.

"About our wedding." Ryou said coolly. "We were just doing some planning." he even dared to put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder as he said it. Ichigo's jaw dropped. Masaya's eyes widened slightly(jealously riding!). Ryou smiled triumphantly. And the mews were kicking back enjoying the show. Pudding had even made some popcorn.

"No!" Ichigo shoved Ryou off her. He just shrugged it off. "He's joking Masaya." she said nervously. Though she did take Ryou's advice. She had kept her ears and tail from coming out. But it was difficult when he put his arm around her. Masaya just chuckled and rubbed her head.

"I know." he said. "Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute..."

"Sure!" she nodded. She led Masaya right outside and around the corner to the little park. That's were she usually went during her break.

Inside the cafe Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding were giggling over what just happened. Ryou was upstairs in his room watching the couple(GAG!) from his bedroom window(spying!). He chuckled lightly to himself. "She's just too much fun to mess with."

* * *

Cuxie: I think this was a good chappy! 

Ichigo:I think it sucked!

Ryou:I think it was fun!

Ichigo:You're both JERKS!

Cuxie:Oh stop being such a sourpuss.

Ichigo:You stop doing that "(GAG!)" thing everytime someone says me and Masaya are a couple or he's my boyfriend! We're going out. Get over it!

Cuxie:Not if I have anything to say about it!

Ryou:Or me.

Ichigo:What do you mean by that?

Cuxie:You'll find out later in the story, maybe next chapter.

Ryou:R&R so I can mess with Ichigo more.

Ichigo:Hey! Wait!


	3. My boss is HOT!

Cuxie: I'm back with a secret chapter! Shhh!

Mint: Why is it secret?

Cuxie: Cause I'm grounded and shouldn't be on here. But I had some great ideas for this chappy I couldn't just ignore them!

Mint: This won't end well...

Cuxie: Quit being so negative! Look you guys...I really wanna get through this chappy quick so I'm gonna skip reviews. And you already know I don't own TMM so...

Mint: So what's left to do?

Cuxie: Nothing but the story. I just wanted to make one thing clear: **When you start reading you are going to HATE me at first about what happens with Masaya and Ichigo. Please remember I have something in mind for them. The chappy will get better and I PROMISE, Ichigo and him won't be together much longer. Trust me.**

Mint: What's with that?

Cuxie: A lot of the reviewers wanted them to break up in this chapter. I didn't want them to hate me when...Nevermind! Read the story and you'll understand.

* * *

Ichigo and Masaya(GAG) had gone to sit on a bench around the corner of the cafe and talk. Ichigo was still slightly red from the previous experience. She just hoped Masaya didn't notice. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked taking a seat next to Masaya on the bench.

"Well," he started lamely(everything he says and does is lame). "Since tomorrows Saturday I thought that maybe I could take you to dinner."

"That's sounds great!" she exclaimed. "Oh...but I have work tomorrow till eight." her face dropped. She loved working with all her friends but it did get in the way of her relationship sometimes.

"That's okay. How about eight thirty?" He asked.

"Sure!" she smiled(Oh GAG! Are you trying to make me lose my lunch?!).

"Okay. C'mon. It's getting late. I'll walk you home." he stood up and reached out his hand for her. Of course she took it.

Little did they know someone was watching them with a deep scowl on his face(if you don't know read the previous chapter. If you still don't know I'm not telling you.).

**THE NEXT DAY**(like i was really gonna write about their stupid walk home. GAG!)

"I'm here!" The redhead burst through the cafe doors. No doubt excited about her hot(and by "hot" i mean stupid.)date tonight.

"Your five minutes late Strawberry." Ryou said leaning against the wall(he's so cool!).

"Oh who cares?" she waved him away while walking into the kitchen.

"I care." he walked after her. "So did you and Masaya break up yet?" he glanced sideways at her. That snapped her back. Forgetting about her date for the first time in the last twelve hours, she remembered the events of the previous evening. And all her anger flooded back.

Of course she refused to let Ryou know he had gotten to her. "No. Me and Masaya are just find. Our relationship is strong enough to withstand your childish games." she stated maturely.

Ryou winced slightly at "relationship", but Ichigo didn't notice. "Great." he said."So does that mean he's coming to the wedding?" He smirked as Ichigo's ears popped out.

"There is no wedding!" She said raising her voice considerably and losing her mature appearence. Replacing it with a pissed off one. Just then Mint came in.

"Ichigo. Table 3 is starting to complain." Mint took one glance at Ryou, then at Ichigo's protruding ears. She smirked. "And Keichiiro wanted to know what flavor wedding cake you guys wanted."

"AAAARGH!"(guess who)

The rest of the day was filled with broken plates, circus tricks, pissed off cat girls and angry customers. And of course we can't forget the daily amount of laziness which resided in the corner drinking tea. Guess which part exploded and started ranting about a raise?

"I SWEAR I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" It finally happened. Ichigo finally lost her mind. Then again it was bound to happen sometime..."I get treated like a slave here! I'm the only one who ever does any work!"

"Ichigo," Mint started not looking up from her tea, "If you're so unhappy do something about it. Ask Ryou for a raise."

"I SHOULD!" she shouted, "And I WILL!" That being said she marched upstairs leaving a snickering Mint behind. Everyone was going home. It was 8:15. Ichigo burst into Ryou's room to find him...fully dressed(Ichigo:Thank god!).He was working at his computer doing who knows what.

"Ryou! I want a raise! NOW!" Ichigo steamed.Ryou looked at her for a few seconds. Quickly figuring she had lost her mind.

"Um, no." He stated simply before turning back to the computer. Ichigo screeched something but it was impossible to understand what she said. She finally marched over and plopped down on the bed.

"I'm not leaving till I get a raise!" she said defiantly. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Ryou sighed and turned off the computer.

"Yes, you are." he said staring her in the eyes.

"No, I'm not." she said not backing down.

"Fine," he shrugged. "have it your way." he started to take off his shirt knowing full well what her reaction would be. Sure enough, Ichigo's ears and tail had come out and she was blushing like crazy.

"WTF?! W-what are you d-doing?!" she stammered trying to get her ears to go down. It wasn't working. Ryou just smirked at her reaction.

"I have to get ready for bed." It was technically the truth. It was 8:45(yes.30mins passed that quickly.) already and Ichigo had completely forgotten about her date.

"I'm still not leaving!" she turned her head. She wouldn't give up. Ichigo turned and layed face down on the bed and covered her head with the pillow. _He's just trying to mess with me...but damn it! He's hot!_

"Whatever." Ryou went into the bathroom to get ready. He took 3 freakin hours doing who knows what! When he came out he saw Ichigo curled in a ball asleep on his bed. He smiled at how cute she was. Of course he couldn't leave her there though. He had to go to sleep and she had to go home. So he walked over and shook her awake.

"Get up you baka!" he said rather loudly.

"Uhh...wha?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Ryou tossed her something that landed on her lap. It was an envelope. "What's this?"

"You really don't give up do you?" he asked crossing his arms. "That's your raise." Ichigo's eyes brightned imediately. She tore open the envelope. Fifteen dollars more an hour than her usuall paycheck. She squealed.

"You're not getting anymore outta me so don't even think of asking." Ryou added dryly. He was trying to sound as bored and tired as possible when he was really quite amused with her.

"Yay! Yay! YAY! Thank you!" Ichigo shouted. She jumped up and hugged him but shot back when she realized what she was doing. "Uh, sorry..." she looked at her feet trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.

"Y-yeah." Ryou was a little red himself. It wasn't everyday his Strawberry hugged him like that(but that will soon change!). "You got your raise, you can leave now."

"Um, I don't think so." she said still not looking at him. Ichigo laid back down on the bed prepared to fall asleep again.

"I beg pardon?" he raised an eyebrow at her. _She can't possibly want to stay, can she? She can't possibly think I'll **let** her stay, can she?_

"I can't leave now." she said looking up at him. She didn't seem to get why he didn't understand her.

"Strawberry, I know you hate being away from me for even a second but you do have to go home ya know. Even though I know you'll miss me like crazy." he was very good when it came to messing with her.

"Pfft! Yeah right! It's a quarter to midnight Mr. Smartypants. I'm not walking home in the dark." she shot back. It was indeed, 11:45. She looked at Ryou with a devious smile growing on her face. "Looks like I'm gonna be spending the night." Ryou's eyes grew larger with each word. He had no idea what was going on in that strawberry flavored head of hers but he knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Cuxie: Yes it will be. Cliffy! 

Ichigo: I'm liking that I get to torcher Ryou.

Ryou: I'm not.

Ichigo: Whatever it is you deserve it for messing with me!

Cuxie: Shh! Not so loud. It's a quarter to 3am. I shouldn't be down here this late. I shouldn't even be down here period. I'm grounded! That means no computer!

Ryou&Ichigo: Oooooooooooh! You're in trouble! Haha!

Cuxie: Shut-up! Anyway, R&R for the next chappy of "Mew Mew MASH!" If you do you get a limited-edition TMM plushie set and a free "I'm a Masaya-Basher!" t-shirt! Since I skipped reviews this time. Just so you know, I'm grounded for a month. I might be a while with updates. :(

Ichigo: Can you at least give us a sneak preview of the next chappy?

Cuxie: Ah. Ah. You'll all have to wait to see what happens next.

Ryou: ...You don't know what's gonna happen next chapter do you?

Cuxie :I'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG!!!!!! How many times must I say that?! Uh-oh! I think I hear someone coming! Gotta go!


	4. OMG! I'm sleeping with him!

Cuxie: I feel like such a **bad **girl!

Lettuce: Why?

Cuxie: I'm grounded and shouldn't be on here. Heehee! But I am! I think my mom forgot I'm grounded and left me on the computer. I'm supposed to be doing "homework."

Lettuce: Um, I don't really think that's a good thing.

Cuxie: Who asked you?!

Lettuce: (runs into Pai's arms and starts crying)Waaaaaaah!

Pai: It's okay Lettuce. Cuxie will be punished eventually for her stupid actions.

Cuxie: Oh shut-up! Both of you! We've got reviews! Good ones too!

**cresecentbellflower:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!(hands reviewer TMM plushie set and Masaya-Basher t-shirt).

**Misha12:** Domo Arigato for reviewing! Sorry I couldn't break them up last chappy. The story turned out differently than I planned cause I'm grounded and sorta rushed the ending. So glad your a fan of the pairing.

Ryou: I agree with M-12. I'm awesome(kisses M-12). Thanks for reviewing cutie!

Cuxie: Someone's got a crush on M-12! Anyway, thanks again and I hope I get ungrounded soon too(hands M-12 TMM plushie set and Masaya-Basher t-shirt)!

**MewIchiBlue93**:Thanks for reviewing! I agree. MASH is fun!(gives you plushie set and tee)

**Kitty Kat K.O.:** Thanks for reviewing(hands KK plushie set and tee)! Glad you like my idea! I agree. Ryou an Ichi are so cute together!

Ichigo:She hates me.

**MistressTenten:** Ichigo is fun to mess with. Sometimes it's just too easy(hands MissTen plushie set and tee). Thanks for reviewing! Glad you think it's funny.

**okami no kidzukare:** Thanks. I shoot for funny everytime.(hands you a plushie set and tee).

**a little girl blue:** Ryou&Ichi 4 EVER!(gives you a plushie set and tee). Thanks for reviewing!

**amythist:** Don't worry. I'm not grounded forever. Thank God! I'll continue.(hands amythist plushie set and tee).

**mewmewice:**Thank you for reviewing!(hands ice plushie set and tee)!

Cuxie:Phew! So many reviews! But I'm not complaining! Keep on reviewing people!

Ichigo:Lets get to the story!

Cuxie:I know...You just miss Ryou.

Ichigo:T-that's SO not true!

Cuxie:Then why are you blushing?

Ryou:Awww! Did Strawberry miss me?

Cuxie:She's been asking for you all day!

Ryou:I'm here now Strawberry.

Ichigo:SHUT-UP!!!! Story! NOW!

Cuxie:(sighs)Fine. On with chappy 4!

* * *

Ryou looked scared. Ichigo was crazy, and there was no knowing what'd she'd do next. _I can't belive Strawberry's sleeping over...Cool! No! I mean-...! Whatever. But where's she gonna sleep?! _As if reading his mind Ichigo climbed into Ryou's bed. Ryou raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I **was** going to sleep. Why?" she said looking bored.

"You can't sleep on my bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"The floor or something. I really don't care." she turned away from her pissed-off boss and was about to go to sleep when...

**SMACK! **Yes. Ryou smacked her upside the head. In retrospect, maybe pissing off your boss after invading his privacy and demanding his money **isn't** such a good idea.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ichigo yelled clutching her head.

"Get outta my bed you idiot!" Ryou was pissed, but then he thought of something. "Get out...or I'm getting in with you." he smirked.

"EEEEWWWWW! YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo scrambled out of the bed and hid behind the computer chair. "S-stay away from m-m-me!" Her eyes were larger than normal and she was so red you couldn't tell where her hairline started. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"I was **joking** you nitwitt. Calm down. I'm not gonna rape you or anything." he pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed.

"I wouldn't put it past you. And why can't you keep a shirt on?!" she was still strawberry red but she was doing a good job of keeping her ears in.

"For your information I don't wear a shirt to bed." he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling and glancing back at Ichigo still cowering in the corner.

"You obviously don't wear pants either. I just figured you'd make an effort since theres a girl in the room." Ichigo was right. Ryou had stripped down to his boxers. _Damn it! If he wasn't so sexy...!ARGH! I shouldn't think about him that way. He's my BOSS! But still..._

"Look. Theres an extra blanket and pillow in the closet. Can you please shut-up so I can sleep?" Ichigo sighed and pulled the stuff out of the closet. She made up a spot next to Ryou's bed and layed down. "Good night, Ichi."

"Night night, Ryou." _omg! Did he just call me "Ichi?" That's what Masaya calls me. But why does it sound especially cute when he says it?_

Ryou looked down at her. _"night night?" She's like a little kid. It's kinda...cute._ For a long time it was quiet. Ryou thought she had fallen asleep, but he noticed her stir(yes. he was watching her.). She turned toward him and asked into the dark.

"Ryou? Are you asleep?"

"Not yet. I was about to go to sleep. Why are you still up?" he asked. Now she sat up and knelt by his bed. She looked slightly worried.

"I can't sleep. I just can't shake the feeling I forgot something." she looked down and her brows furrowed together. Then she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her onto the bed. At first she was shocked and her ears popped out. Then she relaxed.

"Go to sleep, Strawberry. You think too much. You'll hurt yourself." he said soothingly. To his suprise she did fall asleep. Right there in his arms. _She really is cute when she sleeps. _He stroked her hair a bit before falling asleep himself(Awwwwww!).

At around 3am some kind of alarm went of. Ryou opened his eyes and noticed Ichigo's cell phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it before it could wake up Ichigo. "Mmm." she stirred a bit before laying her head on his chest. She wrapped an arm around him and went back to sleep.

Ryou smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked at the cell. _A text message? At 3am? From...Masaya! What does that baka want at this time?!_ He flipped it open and read it.

_Ichi where are you?! We were supposed to have dinner at 8:30! What happened?!_

_Masaya_

Ryou rolled his eyes. _You don't have to write full sentences for a text message idiot! _Then he got one of his oh-so brilliant ideas. He smirked and text back.

_4got. I'm spending da night at the cafe with Ryou in his room. Cya at skool 2morrow._

_Ichi_

* * *

Cuxie:HA! Way to go Ryou! 

Ryou:Thank you. Thank you.(takes a bow)

Ichigo:O.o

Cuxie:I know it's kinda short but I like this chappy!

Ichigo:IN THE SAME BED?!?!

Cuxie:Ya know ya loved it. Just don't ever come here pregnant.

Ichigo:O.OThat's SICK!

Ryou:...No one told you to sleep with me ya know.

CuxieO.oDid you really want to sleep with him?

Ichigo:N-no! Course not!

Ryou:...Are you lying, Ichi?

Ichigo:NO!

Cuxie:Riight. Remind me to put MUCH more romance next chappy. R&R people! Cya!(still grounded. heehee!)


	5. How DARE he!

Cuxie: I only have 1HOUR! Aaaaaaaaaah!

Pudding: Hurry! HURRY! NA NO DA!

Cuxie: RIGHT! Skipping reviews! I don't own TMM! Starting the chappy!

* * *

Ichigo stirred in her sleep. She felt something warm next to her and snuggled closer to it. Her ears and tail hadn't gone down all night. Her tail was wrapped around her and Ryou and she started to purr. The first light of the morning shone through the widow. The light grazed Ichigo's face and she squinted before fluttering her eyes open. I took her a minute to take in her surroundings. She soon realized she wasn't in her room or bed. And she wasn't alone...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We were all expecting that of course. Except for Ryou maybe, who was still sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Notice I said "was" sleeping peacefully. Not anymore.

"WTH?! What happened?! WHAT'S WRONG?!!?" he yelled thinking they were under attack. He spang up, eyes wide, looking around half expecting some terrorist to be in the room holding a machine gun.

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" Ichigo was bright red. Half from anger half from embarassment. "**WE"RE IN THE SAME BED!!!THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!!**" I swear to God he whole place shook up when she screamed. And Ryou pretty much went deaf.

"Well no one told you to sleep with me." Ryou said sleepily. He was having the best dream until Ichigo woke him up.

"OMG! We didn't...do anything...did we?" she said frightfully.

"Get real Ichigo. Like I'd ever." Although he said that Ryou was a little red himself. "I say we just forget the whole thing. It's not like anything happened."

"R-right." Ichigo agreed but she definetly wouldn't forget this anytime soon. It was silent for a while. Then Ryou broke the silence.

"Um, you can leave now you know. Don't you have school?"

"Not on an empty stomach. It's a long walk from here to school. What do you have here breakfast wise?" she said leaving the room and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Ryou sighed and followed her.

"Pancakes?" he said watching her get the mix from the cupboard.

"Sure! Want some?"

"Uh, Strawberry, how about I make the pancakes." he stated taking the ingredients from her.

"Why can't I make them?" she whined.

Ryou smirked. "Because I've seen you cook. And I doubt you have time to go to the hospital before school." Ichigo steamed. Sure she wasn't the best cook...but she wasn't that bad either(yes she is).

"Jerk!" she wacked him on the head with Keichiiro's wooden spoon. He winced and muttered something that sounded like "baka." Either that or "bitch." He sighed and snatched the spoon from her. "Oh. So it's okay for you to snatch things?"

"Yes. Besides, don't you have to get dressed for school?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!" That being said she ran upstairs not bothering to ask Ryou if she could use his shower. She was in a hurry. When she came back down she was dressed in her school uniform. Ryou had set down a short stack of strawberry pancakes with syrup. Just the way Ichigo liked them. He had gone back upstairs to get dressed(he was in his boxers the whole time!). Leaving Ichigo to eat her breakfast in peace.

When Ichigo was done she was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Ryou had come downstairs dressed in his usual black vest. He glanced at Ichigo and then at the clock. 7:50.

"Ichigo. What time do you have to be to school?"

"8:05. Why?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"You do realize it's 7:50 now."

"WHAT?!" she screamed. Apparently it was time for her daily spaz session. " OH NO! OH NO! **OH NO! **I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!"

"Something tells me this wouldn't be the first time you've been late. What's the big deal?" Ryou asked clearly not getting the urgency of the situation.

"Sensei said that if I'm late one more time this week he'll give me a detention and extra homework! I can barely finish all the homework I have now!" she looked like she was about to cry. Ryou hated to see her so sad soo...

"Well if it's that important I guess I can drive you." Yes. Ryou is 17 now and therefore has a lisence.

"Really?!" Ichigo hugged him tight and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She was to excited and relieved to realize what she was doing this time. "Your the best Ryou! I'll go get my stuff!" she ran out of the room to grab her bag. Ryou, however, was frozen. _She kissed me..._ He touched his cheek and blushed before finally coming out of his trance. He went upstairs to get his keys to drive Ichigo to school.

When they arrived at Ichigo's school she thanked Ryou again while getting out of the car.

"You just better not be late for work Strawberry." Ryou said once again returning to his old self.

"I can't guarentee that." Ichigo said slyly.

"I can."

"What do you mean my that?" she said now giving him her full attention.

"I mean, I'll be picking you up from school today." he stated as though it was the most normal thing in the world for him to pick her up.

"Nya?! W-why?" she looked a little frantic for some reason. Ryou sighed.

"You know Mondays are our busiest day at the cafe for some reason. We can't afford to have you running late so I'll be here at 3 to get you."

"Oh. Okay then. See ya later!" she waved him off while running toward the gates. Ryou smiled slightly and drove off.

Ichigo's friends confronted her imediatetly. "Who was the cute blond that dropped you off?" Miwa asked.

"He was just my boss. And he's not that cute." Ichigo blushed. She knew she was lying. Ryou was gorgeous.

"Uh, yeah. He was. You two would make such a cute couple!" Moe giggled.

"You GUYS!" Ichigo whined. She had occasionally thought about what it'd be like to date Ryou. But now that someone else said she was just embarassed. "I'm going out with Masaya in case you forgot!" They just rolled their eyes and went to their classes.

The school day went by peacefully enough. Ichigo hadn't been called out for daydreaming at all and she even managed to sneak in a nap during social studies. Talk about a model student. She hadn't seen Masaya at all yet so when school ended she decided to catch him at his locker.

"Hey, Masaya!" she said as perkily as ever. Masaya seemed to be in a bad mood. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah somethings wrong! I can't believe you blew me off to spend the night at the cafe with that baka!" he yelled at her. Masaya had never yelled at her before. Ichigo looked sad for a miute then she realized what he said. _Blew him off...Oh! Damn! I forgot about dinner! But how does he know I spent the night with Ryou? And did he just call him a baka?!_

"I'm sorry I forgot about dinner. But Ryou is not a baka! How did you know I stayed there anyway?!" For some unknown reason she was pissed at Masaya. She was the only one allowed to call Ryou a baka!

"I know because you told me! How could you do that?!"

"Look. It was late. I could walk home in the dark! And I have no idea how we ended up in bed together--" he cut her off.

"In bed?! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!?!"

"Well we didn't DO anything!" Ichigo was trying to reason with him. She had never argued with Masaya before and she looked like she might burst into tears at any moment.

"Ichigo..." Masaya grabbed her by the hand and looked into her eyes which were by now brimming with tears.

"I don't want you to work at Cafe Mew Mew anymore."

* * *

Cuxie: Phew! Done!

Ichigo: Who does he think he is?!

Cuxie: Who? Masaya or Ryou?

Ichigo: Masaya! He can't tell me what to do!

Ryou: We've been telling you he's a baka.

Ichigo:(sighs)You were right. Sorry I didn't listen to you.

Ryou:(pulls Ichigo into a hug)It's okay Ichi.

Ichigo:(hugs Ryou back)Thanks.

Cuxie:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! So kawaii!! While these two have their moment please R&R. There will be more prizes since I once again skipped reviews. By the way, I've been thinking of having Ichigo sing to Ryou in one of the chapters. Review and tell me what song she should sing. It's gotta be a love song!


	6. Oh, we are SO over!

Cuxie: Waka Laka!

Ryou: What?

Cuxie: Oh, nothing. Heehee!

Ryou: Ok...So are you gonna do reviews.

Cuxie: No...You are!

Ryou: And why should I?

Cuxie:Your girlfriend reviewed.

Ryou: M-12?!

Cuxie: Yep.

Ryou: Onto reviews!

Ichigo: Ryou's dating one of the reviewers! Since when?!

Cuxie: Since about two chappies ago. Where have you been?

Ichigo: Here. But whatever! I don't care!

Cuxie: Sure you don't. We have a bajillion reviews. Good thing Ryou's doing them. We hit 40!!!!!

**Sterling Fire Kittie:** I know. I'm evil. That's what everyone loves about me.(gives you a TMM charm bracelet.) You get this since we didn't do reviews last time.

**crescentbellflower: **Thanks for reviewing again. (gives you a TMM bracelet).

**M-12:** She's back!(Ryou gives M-12 a looong kiss!).

Cuxie: That's Ryou's reviewer girlfriend.

Ichigo: O.o! Is he allowed to kiss the reviewers?!

Cuxie: Sure. Why not?

Ryou: Since your special you get a special bracelet. (gives M-12 a golden diamond encrusted TMM bracelet.) And another kiss!(kisses M-12. Again!)

Ichigo: Grrrrrrr!

Cuxie: Alright! Alright! We do have more reviewers Ryou!

Ryou: Awww! By sweetie(kiss goodbye). I love you babe, but theres no way in HELL we're singing Barney in this fanfic!

**okami no kidzukare: **I'm glad someone appreciates my genius. Thanks for reviewing!(gives you TMM bracelet)

**Kitty Kat K.O.: **Thanks for reviewing(gives you TMM bracelet.)! I knew my text was brilliant. Homework sucks. Ichigo's memory sucks too, but that can come in handy sometimes.

Ichigo: Hey!

Ryou: Shut-up, Strawberry! I'm answering reviews. Cuxie has a grace period which is why she's updating now. She says thanks for the sympathy.

Cuxie: Thanks! I LOVE Prank Wars! You had some really great song ideas too!

**Mew Rochelle:** Thanks for reviewing(gives you TMM bracelet)! Plz don't go crazy. Chapter 3 is everyones fav.

**MistressTenten: **Is "um...oh, wow" good? If not sorry you didn't like the chappy. Here anyway(gives MissTen a TMM charm bracelet).

**Ashiteru Itstudemo: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!(gives you a TMM bracelet)

**MewIchiBlue93: **Yes! GO ME! I agree that Masaya is stupid. ZAP? You'll have to ask Cuxie.

Cuxie: ZAP? I'm pretty sure I heard of it...Why?

**dbzgtfan2004: **Thanks! I'll make sure Cuxie keeps up the good work.(gives you TMM bracelet).

**Me love Edward Cullen: **I agree she should sing.(gives you a TMM bracelet)But what song?

**sailor-ahiru: **Thanks for reviewing! I know she adores me!(gives you a TMM bracelet).

**Strawberry Nixx: **Thanks for reviewing!(gives you a TMM bracelet) Have fun at your sleepover. Yes, Cuxie has been a very bad girl.

Cuxie:...--

Ryou: Phew! That was exhausting!

Ichigo: Cause you spent so much time reviewing for your stupid girlfriend!

Ryou: She's NOT stupid! What's your problem anyway?!

Cuxie: She's jealous!

Ichigo: Am not!

Cuxie: Whatever! I don't own TMM. Moving on to the chappy!

* * *

"WHAT?! What do you mean you don't want me to work there anymore?!" Ichigo couldn't believe her ears. So what if she spent the night at her boss's house. In his room. In his bed. She thought Masaya was more understanding than that(she also thought he was cute. WRONG!).

"I just don't like you being around him." he said coldly.

"Masaya, you know all my friends work there. And I'm right there in case theres an attack." Yes. The aliens still attacked. But now it was only for fun. Deep Blue was defeated long ago and they needed a way to get ride of the remaining Chemira Anima. As well as an excuse to see their favorite supergirls.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. You can't work there anymore."

"What do you mean **can't**?! Your not the boss of me!" Go Ichigo!

"Ichigo?"

"And if your not comfortable with the fact that I have other guy friends than maybe you can't be my boyfriend either!" Is she on a roll or what?!

"Ichigo! What are you saying?" Masaya looked at her with pleading eyes hoping that he had misunderstood(fat chance!).

"I'm saying it's OVER, Masaya!" And just like that she tore off his bell and threw it to the ground. Masaya stared in shock as Ichigo walked off. He grabbed the bell and ran after her.

"Ichigo wait! Lets talk about this."

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'm going to work! NOW!" she said with her back to him. She couldn't even stand to look at him. _How dare he think he can control me?!_

"Then I'm walking with you." he said taking her hand. Of course she snatched it away.

"Who said I'm walking? Ryou's picking me up." she said smirking. Ichigo knew she hit a sore spot with that one.

"WTF?!" Masaya screamed in disbelief.

"There he is now!" Sure enough there was Ryou waiting in front of the school. A few girls were googling at him, but other than that he was alone. Ryou had been watching their display silently for about 5 minutes. He couldn't hear what they'd been saying, but he'd seen enough to know that Ichigo just broke up with Masaya. He couldn't be happier!

Ichigo ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She glanced back at Masaya before giving Ryou a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed but it was barely visisble.

The two of them drove off leaving Masaya shocked. Ichigo was quiet a bit and just stared out the window.

"Should I ask what that was about?" Ryou asked breaking the silence.

"The yelling or the kiss?" she countered still not turning her gaze from the window.

"Both." Ichigo sighed and sat up straight.

"I just broke up with Masaya, but I guess that much is obvious. He didn't want me working at the Cafe anymore."

"Why?" Ryou said looking at her for a second before returning his gaze back to the road.

"...He didn't want me to be around you. He's insecure."

Ryou thought about this for a moment. "Oh." he said simply. _Does that mean she broke up with him for me? Normally she doesn't want to be around me I don't think. But this is probably about her job more than me. _He sighed, then he thought of something. "What about the kiss?"

"Oh. That." Ichigo blushed slightly. "It was just a thank you for picking me up." _And to make Masaya jealous! _she smiled inwardly at the thought of Masaya's face when she did that.

They arrived shortly after that at the Cafe. She quickly changed into her uniform when Mint walked in followed my Lettuce and Pudding. Mint looked from Ichigo to the clock back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Early? We must have stepped into some alternate universe girls." Mint said.

"Haha. Very funny. I can't be early for once?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Not unless you want us to be suspicious."

"How did Ichi get here so early, na no da?" Pudding asked in her childish way.

Ichigo blushed slightly and turned away so her friends wouldn't see. She wasn't so sure if she should tell the girls that Ryou picked her up from school. What would they think? Mint would probably acuse her of secretly dating him and that would bring back the whole "wedding thing."

"We're waiting for an answer, Ichigo." Mint said impatiently. "How did you get here so early?

"I picked her up."

They all turned to see who had spoken, as if they didn't already know. Ryou was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching them with keen interest. Might looked from Ryou to Ichigo's steadily growing blush. It was true. She smirked.

"I see. So now you're having your fiance pick you up? How cute!"

"Nya?!" Ichigo's ears popped out and Mint just laughed. "I had my reasons for not saying anything ya know!" Ichigo said sending a glare in Ryou's direction. He just shrugged.

"Sorry. I didn't know. I promise I won't say a word about the kiss."

"KISS?!" They all screamed in shock. Of course this was followed by an endless stream of questions accompanied by lots of cooeing, giggling, and blushing(mostly Ichigo). Decided that his job here was done Ryou retired to upstairs.

The day went along as normal after Zakuro arrived. Mint filled her in on what had happended and Zakuro just smiled slyly. The girls were hard at work, or their twisted idea of what work was. For Mint it was taste testing the tea. Then they heard a crash from outside followed by a bright flash of light. This was no suprise to the girls as it happened every day. Just some friends come for a visit. They wen't outside to greet them and their pets.

"We're back!" Kish announced as though it weren't obvious.

"We can see that. Must you always come when I'm drinking my tea?" Mint said feigning irritance. Inside she was actually happy to see her alien friend.

"We just wanted to show off our new pets." They set of a lite stream of Cherima Anima that looked like a cross between a squid and a racoon. Nothing the girls couldn't handle. They quickly transformed and got to work.

RIBBON MINT ECHO!!

RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!!

PUDDING RING INFERNO!!

RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!!

RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!!

The Cherima Anima were quickly and easily defeated and the aliens followed the girls back into the Cafe as they detransformed.

Ichigo was on break watching all her friends. Since the last battle the aliens had been visiting daily. Apparently the girls had grown on them. And the same was true the other way around. Pudding and Tart were just too cute! Lettuce and Pai had really hit it off, and even Mint and Kish and Mint were starting to look cosy! Zakuro, however, was nowhere to be found. _Probably off with Keichiiro doing "grown-up things."_ she thought.

Ichigo went to the balcony to clear her head(I don't know where the balcony is but they have one!). _Looks like everyone's paired off...except me of course. _She thought suddenly feeling lonely. Little did she know she wasn't alone. Ryou had been watching her for a while and decided to join her.

"Hey." he said walking up beside her. But he didn't look at her.

Ichigo looked up at him a moment. "Hey."

"Are you okay? You seem kinda distant." he said turning to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." she said with no expression whatsoever.

"Not about _him_ I hope."

"No. Well, not exactly." she admitted. "It's just that...it seems like everyones got someone but me."

"By everyone do you mean the girls?" he asked assumingly. She nodded. "Well you can't base your love-life on your friends relationships. When the time comes you'll meet the right guy. You just have to wait." Ichigo was staring at him wondering where this sudden burst of wisdom had come from. "That sounds pretty weird coming from me, huh?"

"No. I just didn't think you cared enough to even attempt to give me advice. Let alone good advice."

"It's just weird seeing you so...depressed."

"I'm not depressed!" she protested.

"And in denial." he said taking on his signature smirk. Ichigo just pouted. "Looks like you need cheering up." he said grabbing her hand and taking her away from the Cafe and off to who knows where.

"Nya?! Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Was all he said.

* * *

Cuxie: Now that I'm done with updates for a while I can relax(plops down and puts her feet up)! Ahh!

Tart: Lazy!

Cuxie: So they sent the squirt in for final comments, huh? Figures. But I guess the reviewers were getting sick of Ryou and Ichigo.

Pudding: Cuxie? Can you do a Pudding&Tart fanfic, na no da?

Tart: WHAT?!

Cuxie: Sure! In fact, I was thinking of mking this into a series. Though the next one will probably be Mint&Kish.

Mint&Kish: WHAT?!

Tart: Ahaha!

Pudding: Don't be jealous Tar-Tar!(gives Tart a kiss)

Tart:(blushing madly)O.o!

Cuxie: Awww! Puppy love! So cute! R&R folks, and stay tuned for the next chappy of "Mew Mew MASH!"


	7. Kitty, Kitty, KAKO!

Cuxie: I'm back! And quicker than usual!

Kish: ...I hate you.

Cuxie: Nice to see you too Kish.

Kish: Why'd this have to be an Ichigo and Ryou fanfic?!

Cuxie:...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Kish:(jumps back)What the hell is your problem?!

Cuxie: I just got an episode 45 flashback!(shivers)!

Kish: Oh. Heh heh.

Cuxie: That's why this has to be an Ichigo and Ryou fanfic! Besides it's just a fanfic. It's not real. Ryou is really dating one of the reviewers.

Kish: He can do that?!

Cuxie: YES! Geez! Why is everyone so shocked about that?

Kish: Don't know.

(_Ding! _Timer goes off.)

Cuxie: REVIEW TIME!

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane: **Ryou's sister? Anyway, thanks now I know where the balcony is. TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!About Ryou and Ichi. I need to know all! Send me a PM! MASH? Another reviewer asked about that not long ago. I sent Kitty Kat K.O. a PM with instructions. If she hasn't deleted the email ask her to copy&paste it onto a PM for you(I can't type it. I'm being lazy at the moment. Sorry.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Sterling Fire Kittie: **I know! It's awesome they broke up! We threw a party for her. No, you don't want to know what "grown-up things" are...Thanks for reviewing!

**MewIchiBlue93: **Yes! A cliffy, that will be answered in this chappy and hopefully followed by another cliffy! Mwahaha!

**Ashiteru Itstudemo: **Well, mysterious people like Ryou are usually very wise. Your welcome! I always give out special treats when I skip reviews and I try to be original with them. Thanks for reviewing!

**okami no kidzukare: **Ryou lives to cause trouble for her! Lol! Now you don't have to wait. The chappy's here! How great is that?

**life swings like jazz: **I love your penname! I always aim for cute with my stories. And I updated because you said "pwease!" Thanks for reviewing!

**sailor-ahiru: **Ditched him? She kicked his ass to the curb!! Way to go Ichi!! Ryou can make lots of people feel special like that. I'll have the characters answer reviews every once in a while. People love my bracelets! Yay!

**Misha12:** (starts fanning M-12) Uh, Luna, BS, is she gonna be okay?

Luna: Yeah

BunnySecretary: She'll wake up eventually. Just leave her on the floor

Cuxie:Not sure Ryou's gonna be happy to find his girlfriend passed out on the floor, but okay...

Cuxie: Done! Done! Done!

Kish: Chappy time?

Cuxie: Chappy time! Oh! **And I still need song ideas people!

* * *

**

Ryou dragged Ichigo several blocks until they reached their destination. The mall. The ultimate place of happiness and joy...if you love to shop(I do!). Ichigo's arm was starting to hurt from being dragged all over the place. When they finally stopped Ichigo assumed Ryou had gotten tired as well.

"I hope you don't plan on dragging me around the mall all day." she huffed.

"Nope! We're here." he said looking up at the sign above one of the stores that read: Kawaii Pets!(that's all I could come up with! Gomen.)

"The pet store?"

"Yeah. I thought you might like...to..." he trailed off as Ichigo ran inside screaming "So cute! So cute!" he couldn't help but laugh. She petted everything big and small. Except the snakes and lizards which she made sure to steer clear of. She finally stopped when she came to the kittens(how **un**expected). One in particular caught her eye. It was an adorable green-eyed kitten with gray and black fur. It was mostly gray and had black streaks all over like tiger strips. Only they weren't orange(if you know what kind of cat I'm talking about please tell me what it's called!). Ichigo cooed as she picked it up and held it.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?!" she said.(Ugh! She reminds me off my aunt!)

"I know! Thanks!" it meowed in response leaving Ichigo stunned.

"It...you...RYOU! Get over here!" she screamed.

"What?!" he said walking over to her and looking at the kitten in her arms. "Cute."

"I know!" she sqealed. "But it can talk! Say something else!" Ichigo shook the cat lightly and held it arms length.

"Um, something else?" came it's meowed reply.

"SEE?!"

"Calm down Ichigo! You're attarcted attention." Ryou shushed her. Then glanced nervously at the people who had begun to stare.

"But it can talk!" she hissed.

"No it can't. We just understand it because we're both part cat."

"Oh."

"I think we should go now Ichigo. It's getting late and we have to be back at the Cafe before your shift ends." he said petting the kitty goodbye.

"Awww! Already?" she whined and sighed when Ryou nodded. "Bye bye kitty." she said sullenly setting the feline back. "Coming Ryou?" she asked when he didn't follow her. He was still standing in front of the kitty section where she left the cat.

"Yeah. Be there in a minute." As Ichigo walked out he quickly scooped up the kitty. "Hey." he said now talking to the cat. "Would you like to come with us?" The kitten looked around the store a minute before replying.

"Sure. Beats sitting here."

Outside the pet store Ichigo was sitting on a bench waiting for Ryou. _What is he still doing in there? _she asked herself. Her questions were quickly answered when she spotted Ryou coming out of Kawaii Pets!. But what was that in his arms? She gasped. _Oh, no! Ryou liberated the kitty!_(stupid!) She rushed over to see him smiling.

"Ryou!" she scolded him. "You're not allowed to take the kitties outside the store!"

"You can once you've paid for them." he said cheerfully handing the small kitten to Ichigo.

"You bought her?"

"For you."

She looked at him and then to the happy kitten before hugging them both. "Ryou! You're so sweet!" He blushed but Ichigo didn't notice since she was too wrapped up in her new pet.

"Do you know what you're gonna name her?" he asked.

Ichigo beamed at him. "Yep! How about Kako? Do you like that?" she asked the kitten. It said the name was fine. "Okay! Kako Shirogane it is!"

Ryou gave her a look, but Kako seemed happy.

"Oooh! A last name too? Aren't I lucky!" she mewed.

"Any particular reason you gave her my last name?" Ryou asked with just the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

Ichigo blushed. "You bought her."

"Yes. But I bought her for you. Shouldn't she have your last name."

"Wait a minute!" Kako interrupted rather loudly. "Shirogane is _your_ last name?" she asked gesturing towards Ryou. He nodded and Kako looked from Ryou to Ichigo and back to Ryou again. "Are you two married?"

Ryou smirked and Ichigo blushed madly. Her ears even popped out which, needless to say, astounded Kako.

"OH MY GOD! A kitty person!" Ichigo managed to get her ears to go down. She shushed Kako as they reached the Cafe.

"Be quiet! Do you want everyone to know?! We'll explain this once we get inside." Ichigo, Ryou, and Kako passed unnoticed by the Mews. They were too wrapped up in their conversations with the aliens. They all went up to Ryou's room where he and Ichigo explained the whole cat DNA thing to Kako.

A half an hour or so passed and it was time to close the Cafe. It was then that Mint realized she hadn't seen Ichigo all day and was starting to wonder if she even came to work(she just realized this because they had no one to stay late and clean up). _I thought it was unusually quiet today._ She decided to take this issue up with the man in charge.

She marched upstairs angrily to Ryou's room. She had actually worked today and she wasn't happy about it. And by worked I mean she bought one girl a slice of cake and that was it. None the less, she wasn't happy about it. She barged into Ryou's room. "Ryou! Where the hell is--!" The scene before her was a little unexpected(for her anyway!).

Ryou was on the computer playing solitaire and Ichigo was laying on his bed having a conversation with...a cat? "Ichigo!" Mint said. All three turned to look at her.

"Don't you know how to knock?" came a mew from Kako. Ryou and Ichigo laughed. Mint ignored them.

"Don't tell me this is where you've been all day!" Mint screeched angrily. "And whos cat is that?"

"No I haven't. And this is my kitten." Ichigo stated matter of factly.

"Since when?! But more importantly: WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN WORKING?!?!?!" Mint screamed at the top of her lungs. Kish heard Mint scream from downstairs and teleported up to see what was wrong. He was followed closly behind by Pai, Tart, the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew and Keichiiro who had magically appeared along with Zakuro(hmm.wonder where they've been!). They all barged into Ryou's room and started asking questions. Most of which were along the lines of: "Where have you been all day?"(Lettuce), "Why are you in **his** room?"(Kish), and "Where'd the kitty come from, na no da?"(guess).

All questions were answered with: "At the mall.", "Cause I am." ,and "From the mall." Mint wasn't anymore calm than when she first came upstairs.

"I bet you've been up here sucking up to Ryou so he'd give you a raise, haven't you?!" she stormed angrily. "Do you know I actually had to wo--!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked as calmly as ever. "I already gave her a raise." All eyes darted to him as if he had spoken some forbidden language.

"YOU WHAT?!?!"(the only one there that's upset about working).

"Why are you so shocked Mint? It was your idea for me to ask him for a raise." Ichigo said reminding her.

"BUT I DIDN'T THINK HE'D ACTUALLY GIVE YOU ONE!!!!"

Ryou shrugged. "She's the only one who ever does any work." Even Ichigo turned to stare when he said this. Mint wasn't amused. She huffed and stomped angrily downstairs. "C'mon Kish! I wanna go home!" She said meaning for him to teleport her there. He did everyday.

"Uh, Pai I--!" he started to excuse himself.

"I SAID C'MON KISH!!!GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE **NOW**!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came an angry yell from downstairs. Kish didn't hesitate to teleport his already pissed bird-girl home. Everyone else sweatdropped feeling very sorry for Kish. But otherwise they stayed where they were.

"Feel free to leave at anytime." Ryou said to the crowd of people still standing in his doorway. They all realized how long they'd been standing there and quickly disspearsed.

"I should be getting home too. It's getting late and my parents haven't seen or heard from me in almost 2 days." she said realizing she had forgotten to call last night and lie to them about where she was(like she'd really tell them she was in bed with her boss!). "They probably called a search warrant!"

"Yeah. You probably should be getting home." he agreed. He watched Ichigo gather her things and followed her and Kako downastairs. Only to be greeted by a suprise visitor.

"Ichigo...We still need to talk."

* * *

Cuxie: I think this turned out okay. And a Cliffy! What I tell ya MewIchiBlue93?!

Kish: Why did you make that witch yell at me?!

Cuxie: Dunno. Guess you're just today's victim. Mwahaha!

Kish:(goes to hide in a corner)

Cuxie: Looks like he won't be sending us out. Soooo...I'll let the new character do it!

Kako: R&R! And stay tuned for the next chapter of "Mew Mew MASH!"

Cuxie: And remember! I write this all for the fans! REVIEW!! **Give me some more song ideas!** **Please!!**


	8. I'm being STALKED!

Cuxie:WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:(wakes up from his catnap)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuxie:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:WTF?!?!?!

Cuxie:WE HIT 70 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:(calming down)Well...At least you're not too excited about it.

Cuxie:ALL REVIEWERS GET 10,000 DOLLARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:Do I get $10,000 ?

Cuxie:...Are you a reviewer?

Ryou:...Uh...

Cuxie:Didn't think so. ONTO MY **FABULOUS** REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!(whispers)I'm getting the money from Ryou's bank account! Heehee!

Ryou:What?

Cuxie:Oh, nothing! Heehee!

Ryou:O.o???

**intricate designs:** Thanks for the reviews!(gives you $10,000) I've never thought my descriptions were so great. Glad to know I'm doing good!

**Misha12: **Hi again! Thanks for the review!(gives you $10,000)! Thankies for the song lyrics! And Ryou...

Ryou:Thanks cutie! Compliments will get you _everywhere_!(french kisses M-12)

Cuxie:Hmm. That's new.(I'm learning french in world language. Heehee!)

Ryou:(still kissing M-12)

Cuxie:...Ryou?

Ryou:(_still _kissing M-12)

Cuxie:Um, we've got more reviewers, Ryou.

Ryou(**still** kissing M-12)

Cuxie:You know what? I'll just leave you two alone. Ryou, nothing above the rating! And make sure you give her some air eventually.

Ryou:(**STILL **kissing M-12)

Cuxie:(sighs and shakes head) Next reviewer!

**Sterling Fire Kittie/Selene Kittie-cat: **Trust me, you do NOT wanna know where they were. And I can't tell you cause then I'd hafta change the rating. Heh, heh.(gives you $10,000). Thanks for reviewing!

**MewIchiBlue93: **Aww! You have a kitty? Lucky! I know I'm evil. That's what everyone loves about me!(gives you $10,000). Thanks for reviewing!

**okami no kidzukare: **You are so welcome! I try to update frequently. Ryou is sweet when he wants to be.

Ryou: (has been kissing M-12 for...7mins now and is **STILL** at it!)

Cuxie: Yeah...Heh, heh. Anyways, I'll look into your song ideas. Someone else called Kako a tabby. Still not sure, but oh well! As long as you guys know what I'm talking about.(gives you $10,000)Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty Kat K.O.: **Kitties do scream love. Heck! They scream it 3 times. "LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!" Heehee! Your not a bad person. I can't expect everyone to review every chapter. But you reviewed last chapter and that's why you get...$10,000!!!(gives you money)Thanks!

**Strawberry Nixx: **Your welcome! I think Kako was a cute idea if I may say so myself.

Kako:(purring)

Cuxie: So kawaii! Thank you for reviewing!(gives you $10,000)!

Kish:(holding Strawberry Nixx in his lap.)So we really can date the reviewers, huh?

Cuxie:Uh, that would be up to the reviewers. What do ya say? Wanna go out with Kish? It's totally up to you. Speaking of which...

Ryou:(**IS STILL KISSING M-12!!!!!!)**

Cuxie:For God's sakes Ryou! GIVE HER SOME AIR!!!

Ryou:(**finally** stops kissing her!)

(M-12 has passed out from lack of oxygen)

Cuxie: Ryou! You better not have killed her! Luna! BS! Do something!

Luna:(is drinking tea with Mint)Kinda doing something here.

BunnySecretary:(is filing her nails)She'll wake up eventually.

Cuxie:(checks M-12's pulse)Well, at least she's alive. Ryou! Say something!

Ryou:...She's so HOT!!!(kisses M-12 for the millionth time today!)

Cuxie:(throws hands up)I give up!

**Aishiteu Itstudemo: **Tabby. Gotcha! I hope everyone knows who the suprise visitor is.(gives you $10,000)Thanks for reviewing!

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane: **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!(gives you $10,000)!!!!!!!!!! I can't say that enough!

**sailor-ahiru: **Who's Aruto? Even though you said please we all know there is no limit to Masaya's stupidity. But lets just wait and see what he has to say. And about Mint...I told her.

Mint:Told me what?

Cuxie:That you're overdramatic.

Mint:No you didn't.

Cuxie:Well I'm telling you now. Get over yourself!

Mint:Hmph!

**rd2luv: **The name"Kako" just came to me. CLIFFIES CLIFFIES EVERYWHERE!!! Heehee!(gives you $10,000)Thanks for reviewing!

**MistressTenten: **Awww! You're just saying that! Opening theme? Seriously considering it. Thanks for reviewing!(gives you $10,000)

**Jhaede: **Ahhhhh! You reviewed! I LOVE "Mind Control" and "Who Gets Ichigo?"! "Disorientation" is soo touching! I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity! I'm so glad you like my story, and of course you can have a bracelet!(gives Jhaede TMM charm bracelet and $10,000)!!!Thank you so much for reviewing! By the way, MASH is a game. Kinda like fortune tellers(the little paper ones).

Kako: I know! I rule so hard!

Cuxie: You've been spending way too much time with Ryou.

**candycandycandy:** I'm eating candy while I'm typing this. Heehee! I have continued!(gives candy $10,000!)

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x:** Ideas would be good. And I am planning on bringing in a new female character...but I highly doubt you'd want the part!(gives you $10,000!)

Cuxie: I'm done reviews!

* * *

Ichigo: So are we starting the chappy? 

Cuxie: NO!!! Must do special recogonition(I soo spelled that wrong).

Ichigo: Something new?

Cuxie: Yep! I would like to give special recongnition(is that right? i should use spell check.)to **Misha12**(who, by the way, has finally stopped kissing Ryou!)and **Mew Cocoa Shirogane**!!!

**Misha12:** For all your help with song ideas and sending me the lyrics! Thanks!

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane:** For...You know. Thanks!

Cuxie:I'm happy to present you both with these!(holds up 2 gold medals)Honorary Mew Mews!(hands out medals)Thanks again!!!

Cuxie: Now we can start the chappy!

Ichigo: This page is soooooo long already. And we haven't even started!

Cuxie: Hush! We're starting now!

* * *

Yes. We're all familiar with a certain dark haired, jealousy prone, tree hugging baka!(In truth no one gives a damn about what he has to say. But I must type it or else that would seriously mess up the chappy). Masaya had walked in just as Ichigo was getting ready to leave. 

"Ichigo...we still need to talk."

"It's over you baka! There's nothing to talk about!" Which was a hundred percent true. Ichigo and Ryou, who had followed her downstairs, both sent Masaya fierce glares. But being the idiot that he is, Masaya had to push it a step farther.

"Ichigo...When did you get a cat?"

Ichigo smirked. Which was very unlike her(that's Ryou's thing.). "Ryou bought her for me today." Masaya returned Ryou's glare.(I told you he was jealousy prone).

"Are you two going out now or something? God, Ichigo! We just broke up this afternoon!" Ichigo stared at him with a "Oh, no you did not just say that!" look on her face.

"Something we shoud've done a long time ago! And not that it's any of your business, but so what if we are going out?!" Both Ryou and Masaya stared wide-eyed when she said that. _Holy shit! Did she just say that?! _was most likely running through both their minds. Ichigo smiled triumphantly at Masaya's shocked expression. _Score one for the Strawberry!_

"No!" Masaya grabbed Ichigo's wrist as she was about to walk past him and out the door. "Ichigo, you can't be serious!"

"Let go!" she shrieked.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" he gripped her wrist tighter and she yelped.

"Hey!" In one swift motion Ryou had shoved Masaya aside and now stood protectively in front of Ichigo. "Strawberry obviously doesn't want anything to do with you so I suggest you stay away from her."(GO RYOU!!!)

"Or you'll what?" Masaya pushed, again(idiot!). In less than 2 seconds he was pounded flat on the floor. Ryou threw one hell of a punch and hit him in the eye(and the crowd goes wild!). Ryou decided it was best to walk Ichigo home in case Masaya tried to follow her.

"C'mon Ichi. I'll walk you home." Ichigo had been gazing starry eyed at him through this whole scene. _That. Was. So. __**HOT!!!**_ she thought following him out the door. She clamped onto his arm giggling.

_Ichi? That's what I call her! _was what the baka was thinking from his comfy spot sprawled on the floor.

"Thanks, Ryou! That was so cool!" Ryou looked at her, smiled, and patted her on the head.

"No problem, Strawberry. I honestly don't see what you saw in that guy to begin with."

"You know what?" she started remembering her stupid relationship with that baka bastard. "I don't even remember myself. It was probably just because he's so poplular. But that doesn't really say so much about him."

"You're learning." Was all Ryou said.

They eventually came to Ichigo's house. If you're wondering where Kako was during all this she was following silently a step behind them. Not wanting to ruin Ichigo and Ryou's "moment." _And_ Ichigo hadn't let go of Ryou's arm the whole trip. Heehee. Anyway. They came to Ichigo's house and she finally released Ryou. They stood on her doorstep both not sure of what to say(uh. goodbye, maybe...). Ryou spoke first.

"I guess I should probably head back and make sure Masaya isn't bleeding all over the floor."

"Heehee. Yeah you should. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Yeah." Ryou leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "Bye, Strawberry." And with that he walked down and around the corner leaving a blushing Neko and her cat on their doorstep. Once Ichigo got over the shock she slipped inside and leaned against the door nearly leaving Kako outside. She completely forgot she had a cat.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He kissed you! You kissed him! You two kissed! Eeeeeeek!!!"_

Kako now decided to make her presence known. But she wasn't the only one...

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!!!!WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Of course this was her father.

"More importantly..." Her mom. "Who was the cute blond who walked you home?!"

"AND WHY DID HE KISS YOU?!?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!

"No dad! Please don't kill Ryou!" Ichigo begged clasping her hands together.

"AND WHY NOT?!?!?!"

"Because...I think I liked it."

"**WHAT?!?!!!**" Before he could question(or yell) any more Ichigo raced upstairs followed by Kako and shut the door to her room behind her. Downstairs, her mother was cooing about how cute Ichigo and Ryou would look together. "BUT WHEN DID SHE GET A CAT?!?!?!!!

Ichigo was laying in her bed with Kako next to her. She couldn't believe it. Ryou had kissed her. And she had liked it. "_Wow. Hey Ichi? Does this mean you like each other?" _Kako asked more calmly than before.

"I'm not sure." She dwelled on this for a moment before going to sleep. She wanted tomorrow to come quickly because for some reason, she couldn't wait to see Ryou.

**ON RYOU'S SIDE:**

_Why did I kiss her?! _As if demanding the answer from his on thoughts. He was nearly home, and like the Strawberry, he was mulling over his thoughts of the previous event. He had kissed her. She hadn't pushed him away and he didn't understand why. Heck! He didn't understand why he kissed her in the first place!

Ryou arrived to find Masaya and Keichiiro tending to Masaya's blackeye. Keichiiro didn't know what had happened and thought that he and Ichigo were still going out. So being the nice person that he is, he helped the baka out.

"Keichiiro. What the hell are you doing?" Ryou asked taking the icepack from him.

"Just helping Masaya. He had some kind of accident."

"Yes. His face _accidently_ collided with my fist."

"Oooh." said Keichiiro who was in the process of peicing things together. "Um, I guess I'll be going then. See ya, Ryou."

"Bye, Kei." Keichiiro left leaving Ryou and Masaya alone(uh-oh!).

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I wanna know," Masaya stood up facing Ryou like he **wasn't** at least 4 inches shorter, and he **didn't **just get punched in the face. "What's going on between you and Ichigo?"

Ryou just shrugged. "We're going out. So I suggest you stay away from my girlfriend."

"...You can't stop me from seeing her, ya know. We do go to the same school." Unfortunately he was right.

"If I find out you've done anything to her, believe me. You're gonna regret it." Ryou shoved his hands in his pocket and walked by Masaya heading up to his room. "Now get off my property." Masaya mumbled something but left.

"That baka! If he so much as lays a finger on her I'll--!" Ryou sighed and flopped down on his bed. Why did he care so much? Of course he knew. It was because he loved her. Not that he could tell her this. At least not yet. _I just hope she'll be alright tomorrow. I can't protect her at school._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

_So where are you going again? _Ichigo was rushing around her room battling her uniform which she had somehow put on backwards **and **upsidedown. She had explained to her parents that she was staying at a friends house and forgot to call. They let it go and went to work.

"I'm going to school, Kako." she huffed.

"_And about how long do you think you'll be gone?" _

"About 7 hours."

_"Seven hours?!"_

"Hey! I'm not anymore excited about it than you are. But I'm forced to go." she replied gloomily.

"_Man that sucks!"_

_"_Tell me about it."

_"But what am I going to do for 7 hours?! What'll I eat? What'll I drink? More importantly...Who will I play and talk to?! You can't isolate me! I don't have time for solitude!"_

"Kako, calm down! It'll be okay. You'll find something to do." Ichigo reasoned(with her cat). If it were anybody but Ichigo they'd look pretty stupid."

"_I guess...Hey. Can I go to Ryou's? He doesn't have to go to school right? Pleeeeeeease!"_

Ichigo let out an irritated sigh. This cat was persistent. "I guess that'd be ok. But I have to call and ask him."

**ONE PHONE CALL LATER: **

"He said it's okay. He'll pick us both up and drop me off at school." Ichigo was now dressed and putting the last ribbon in her hair. She had on the tinsiest bit of make-up on too.

_"YAY! No solitude! No isolation! Yipee!"_ Kako jumped for joy. Ichigo smiled slightly but was thinking. _She can't possibly think we're gonna do this everyday, can she?_

Ryou arrived about 5mins. later. Ichigo was locking up the house and Kako was running down the driveway. The kitten jumped into the back seat and Ichigo sat up front.

"_She was gonna leave me locked in there for 7 freakin hours! Is it just me or is that cruel?"_

Ryou chuckled and the kitten's childishness. "Oh yeah. That's cruel. Bad Ichi!" He swatted her gently on the head. She growled.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. What was I supposed to do? And what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"This." Ryou stated simply.

"Seriously? You don't have to do this. I don't want you to go out of your way." she said hesitantly.

"It's not out of my way. It's like a 5min. drive to your house and your school is on the way to the Cafe."

"Still..." Ryou looked over at Ichigo and noticed she was blushing slightly. But unlike before he didn't smirk and make a sarcastic comment. Now he had a serious tone.

"Hey, Ichigo? About yesterday," he started meaning the whole incident with Masaya.

"Oh, uh, yeah. W-what about it?" She stuttered blushing even more. Ichigo thought he was talking about the kiss.

"I wanted to know. You'll tell me if anything happens, right? If Masaya does anything to you."

Ichigo turned to him slightly suprised. _Oh. He was talking about that. I'm so stupid. He probably just wants to forget about the kiss. It guess it didn't mean anything. _"Yeah. I'll tell you."

She remained quiet for the rest of the trip which worried Ryou and nearly drove Kako insane!

Lucky for Kako they arrived at Ichigo's school quickly and dropped her off. Leaving Ryou and the kitty alone to chat...

_"Soo...How have you been?" _

"Fine. What about you, Kako?"

"_I'm fine."_

**(silence...)**

_"Ok! Lets cut to the chase! What was that kiss about yesterday?!"_

"Uh, you saw?" he asked nervously. He was obviously not expecting this.

"_Uh, DUH! I was following you guys the whole walk home! I saw everything so spill!!!"_

_"_I-It wasn't anything. Just a goodbye kiss." he lied nervously.

"_BULL! Don't give me that crap! You like her don't you?! Yay! That means you two like each other!" _Kako giggled in her little kitty way. Ryou was parking the car and blushing insanely.

"No, no! And besides, even if I did like her--And I'm not saying I do! I doubt she likes me."

"_Well..."_ Kako thought for a minute. "_She may not like you but she did like the kiss."_

Ryou stopped halfway up the stairs. "What did you say?"

"_She liked the kiss." _Kako marched ahead of him and invited herself into his room where she curled up on the bed.

"How do you know?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"_She told. How else?" _Kako yawned more out of boredom than tiredness.

"Did she say anything else?"

"_Nope."_

Seeing as that was all he was gonna get out of Kako he did what he usually did on a day like today. Got on the computer. Kako looked over to see Ryou playing "Battle Frontier"(just made that up).

"_Whats that?"_

"Game. Wanna play?"

"_Sure!"_

And so Ryou and Kako spent the entire day playing computer games. Kako complained that Ryou was cheating, but otherwise had fun.

**AT SCHOOl:**

The school day passed rather quickly for Ichigo, and she was grateful for that. That's not to say it didn't pass without problems. Masaya greeted her by her locker at the end of the day. Of course he was acting as if nothing happened. But Ichigo had her friendsspread the word: Her and Masaya were no longer a couple. By they end of the day most of the school knew.

"Hey, Ichi." he said in what was attempted to be a sexy tone(**GAG!**). She ignored him and proceded to get her books out of her locker. She slammed it shut and tried to walk away, but Masaya grabbed her and pinned her against the locker. "I'll give you another chance Ichigo. I know you didn't mean what you said yesterday. I'll forgive you if you apologize."

Ichigo looked down and feigned innocence. "I'm sorry..."Masaya smiled thinking he had won(wrong!). Ichigo lifted her leg and kicked him where no boy wants to be kicked.

"AUGH!" He yelped and fell over in pain.

"I'm sorry you're such a baka!" she cried running away from him. Masaya got up with difficulty, but followed her(yametokae! IDIOT!). Ichigo dashed through the school yard. _Doesn't he ever give up?!_ Masaya was catching up to her. She would've given up if she hadn't spotted a familiar car in the distance. _Ryou! Thank God! _She sped up and Masaya followed suit not even noticing the car or the blond boy getting out of it.

Ryou had seen Ichigo running toward him. What he didn't see was what she was running from. "Ryou!" Ichigo cried and jumped into his arms. She starting sobbing into his chest and he held her shocked.

Masaya came barreling toward the two of them and stopped abruptly. Ryou's eyes narrowed into to slits and he sent Masaya his fiercest glare. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

he demanded. Masaya flinched(coward!).

"I-I didn't--" he didn't finish. He couldn't.

"I thought I told you to STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Ryou let go of Ichigo long enough to kick Masaya in the stomach. A hard kick to. Masaya lay crippled on the cold cement street. He coughed up a few drops of blood and then was silent. Unconcious, most likely.

Ryou then turned his attention back to Ichigo. She was still crying and bit her lip nervously. His face soften and he embraced her. He stroked her hair gently and she eventually stopped crying. "Thank you." she whispered. He nodded and lead her to the car. A little reluctant to have to let go of her.

"C'mon. We should go." And so the two of them drove off and left the baka to cough up more blood.

* * *

Cuxie:NO! The story isn't over. I was thinking of doing a cliffy but this looked like a good place to stop. 

Ichigo:So...tired! So long! Need sleep.(collapses)

Ryou:(kneels down beside her)I suprised she lasted this long.

Cuxie:Yes. This is without a doubt the longest chappy I have ever, and will ever write. Most of this was destined for chapter 9, but I didn't want the reviews to be longer than the actual story.

Ryou:So you made all of this up as you went along?

Cuxie:Yep! Oh! And, **Mew Cocoa Shirogane**(can I call you Cocoa?)Sorry I couldn't work that info in this chappy. But it is definetly and without a doubt coming NEXT CHAPPY! And if your all wondering when the song is coming up it'll be soon! Don't worry! So stay tuned for the next chapter of, "Mew Mew MASH!"...I'm gonna go take a nap.


	9. The Future Is HERE!

Cuxie:I'm back! AND I got flamed!

All TMM characters:WHAT?! WHY?!

Cuxie:Calm down you guys. I've been warned about F/R so I didn't take it personally. Actually, I think it means my story's very popular. I think maybe F/R flames stories that have a lot of reviews. And I have 86 that I'm very grateful for. What I don't understand is if F/R really didn't like my story why did they take the time to write such a long review(which I didn't even read XD!)? Oh, Well! Reviews!

All TMM characters:O.o????

Zakuro:She, uh, took that well.

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane: **Thanks Cocoa! Shut-up, Da! No one asked for your input! NEway, Cocoa, heres where that info of yours comes in handy.

**okami no kidzukare: **Ryou would make an awesome big bro. He'd definately be there when you need him. The 10grnd was no prob. It's coming out of Ryou's account. Heehee!

**Sterling Fire Kittie: **Yeah. M-12 is fine. Thank God! I thought they'd never stop! Aww! Thanks for the award! F/R was probably just bored. Someone who would take the time to send an outragously huge review for a story they didn't even like must really not have a life! HA! NEway, plz don't kill Ryou! Then where would this story be?

**MewIchiBlue93: **I know! Ryou rocked last chappy! And they finally kissed! I love the fluffyness of it all!

**Misha12: **Stay under the rating! And your sorta freaking Luna out...

Ryou: Hey! My cutie's back!(is about to kiss M-12)--

Cuxie: Ahem!(taps foot with hands on hips)

Ryou: Oh, C'mon!

Cuxie:(sighs)Fine! But only for 1 minute! And I'm counting!

Ryou: Yes!(kisses M-12 for the one-billionth time!)

Cuxie: 60, 59, 58...

(57 seconds later)

Cuxie:TIME'S UP!

Ryou:(breaks kiss)Awww!(pulls M-12 onto his lap)Can I hold her at least?

Cuxie: That's up to her. And you better put her down once we start the story. In case you forgot, you're in it!

Ryou: Yeah, yeah.(kisses M-12 on the neck). She's just so cute!

Cuxie: Ugh! Whatever! Next reviewer plz! I'm not watching this!(turns away)

**candycandycandy: **I love that you love this story!

**Kitty Kat K.O.: **It was the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 3,000 words! No Masaya won't die. In fact he's coming back later in the story. Sorry! You'll keep reading though right? My best chapter? Really? THANKS! I'll update if you do. I LOVE "Strawberry Shrieks!"

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x: **Your parts coming up! And see Ryou? I'm not that only one who's gonna punish you if you ever kiss anyone like that again!

Ryou:(in the middle of something above rating)Whatever! Busy!

Cuxie:OMG!!!You can't do that! Ugh! NEXT!

**Strawberry Nixx: **"Okay," you wanna go out with Kish?

Kish: Yes!

Cuxie: Shut-up! She didn't answer fully. NEway(new fav thing to type)S.N., I just remembered about Pokemon. Oh, well. RyRy&Ichi 4eva!

**rd2luv: **The ultimate satisfaction! Nothing satisfies more than watching the baka get his butt kicked!

**Aishiteru Itstudemo: **I support that. GO RYOU!

**Esme123: **O.o??? Still don't get why you'd care but he'll be fine. Thanks new reviewer!

**shortysportsluva: **Yays! Another new reviewer that likes my story! Thanks for reviewing!

Cuxie: Phew! Done! Now the chappy! RYOU!!! Put M-12 DOWN! NOW!

Ryou: Awww!(stops above rating stuff and puts M-12 down) Why do you have to ruin the fun?

Ichigo: Geez! You two were being disgusting!

Cuxie: Meh. Your just jealous!

Ryou: Is that so?(smirking)

Ichigo:...Starting chapter!

* * *

Ichigo and Ryou rode in silence towards the Cafe. Ryou noticed the pained look on Ichigo's face and it hurt him.So instead of turning left, toward the Cafe, he turned right, to the park. Ichigo noticed this.

"Ryou? Where are we going?" she questioned.

"Well, we've got some time before work so I figured we could stop by the park. That ok with you?"

She nodded. "But, what about Kako?"

"Kako's fine. Keichiiro's there. Kako's mad at me anyway." he said lightly.

"Why?" Ichigo asked cocking an eyebrow. "What did you do to her?"

"We were playing 'Battle Demolition(I changed the name)' and I beat her so now she's upset. She thinks I cheated her."

Ichigo sent him a "Did you loose your mind while I was at school or something?" look. "...You did cheat her."

"What? I did not!" he said, pissed that no one was taking his side. "What makes you say that?"

"Ryou, you've got thumbs. That's an unfair advantage unless you were playing as Alto. Ichigo and Ryou had arrived at the park, parked the car, and were now taking a walk(sorry. i didn't feel like outlining all of that). All seemed normal until Ichigo saw something that caught her eye.

A young lady, about a year or two older than Ichigo was sitting alone on a bench. She was dressed in gypsie's clothing and was humming cheerfully to herself. She had loose red hair. Like Ichigo's only darker and a little longer. Ichigo's eyes widened and she clasped Ryou's hand.

"Ryou. Look!" she pointed to where the gypsy girl was sitting.

"Ichigo! It's rude to point." he scolding grabbing Ichigo's other hand.

"Who is she?" Man. Ichigo was acting childish today.

"How should I know?" Ryou said still holding both Ichigo's hands. From a distance you would think they were a couple(and a cute one too!).

"Let's go talk to her!"

"Right" he said said sarcasticly. "Because the first thing to do when you see an odly dressed stranger is go over and strike up a conversation."

Ichigo didn't get the sarcasm. "Yeah!" And before Ryou could argue and further Ichigo dragged him over to her.

"Hello!" she chirped. The gypsy girl looked up and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Spice. Would you like your fortune read?"

Ichigo gasped and her eyes sparkled. "Ryou! She's a fortune teller!"

"No! Really?!" He said. Sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hold out your hand." Miss Future instructed. Ichigo giggled and let go of Ryou's hand. It was then that she realized she had been holding it the whole time. She blushed slightly making Spice giggle. "Alright. Let's see..." she traced the lines of Ichigo's palm(I've never been to a fortune teller so I wouldn't know what they do!). "You are very fortunate. You will become engaged to a wealthy foreigner(is that spelled right? probably not.)."

"Oh, WOW! A foreigner?! That's so cool! From what country?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"America."

Ryou began to squirm. _She can't be talking about me, can she?_ "Bull."

Both Ichigo and Spice turned to look at him. A vein popped out on Spice's forehead. "Excuse me?"

"That's bull. You could tell anyone that. I really hope you don't expect her to pay for that load of crap." Ryou said not making eye contact with either one of them.

"You insolent bastard! How dare you belittle my gift!" Spice yelled. Ichigo stood back and watched. Stunned.

"Gift my ass! Prove yourself!" Ryou was face to face with Spice. Both glaring fiercly.

"Fine! Your name is Ryou Shirogane! Your parents died when you where young and you're currently residing at Cafe Mew Mew!"

The look on Ryou's face was priceless. He looked about as shocked as Ichigo if not more.

"How the HELL did you know that?!" he asked amazed.

"That's what I do you idiot! I also happen to know that your in love with--!"

"Okay! I believe you! You have a gift!" he screamed franticly. "C'mon Strawberry! Let's go." He rushed Ichigo off toward the car leaving a smirking Spice behind.

"He shouldn't worry so much. She's too ditzy to figure out who I'm talking about."

**AT THE CAFE: **

"Ryou! What was that about?" Ichigo questioned Ryou following him to his room where they found Kako napping.

"Nothing. Just forget it. You got your fortune. Why can't you just be happy about that?" He took his usual spot by the computer while Ichigo sat on the bed next to Kako. Suprisingly enough, she was still asleep.

"I am happy...I just...don't understand it." she said sadly.

"Well no use worrying about it." he replied eager to change the subject.

"I guess..." she giggled. "Kako has the right idea. I'm exhausted!" she said collapsing on the bed.

"And you've done what exactly?" But she didn't hear him. She was curled up on the bed next to Kako fast asleep. He smiled to himeself and went back to his work.

Later, during break, Lettuce went upstairs to ask Ryou where Ichigo was. She hadn't been to work all day and everyone was worried. Or suspicious in the least. Mint was pissed but stayed quiet. She knocked lightly and Ryou answered almost imediately.

"Yes, Lettuce?"

"Gomen if I disturbed you, but everyone's worried about Ichigo and I was wondering if you knew where she was." she said all this looking down at her feet.

"You didn't disturb me. And Ichigo's fine. She's just sleeping." he was leaning back against the wall looking **very **cool(i just felt the need to say that!).

"Um, in there?" Lettuce asked indicating Ryou's room.

"Yeah. So you can tell everyone to quit their worrying. Is that all you needed?"

"Y-yes. Thank you." She raced down the stares leaving Ryou confused. He just shrugged it off and went back inside.

**DOWNSTAIRS:**

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! _Lettuce practically flew down the stairs. But of course being Lettuce she tripped and landed on top of...

"GAH!"

"AHH!"

Pai. And what an awkward position _they _were in! Pai was on his back with Lettuce on top of him. Her legs were locked around his waist and they were both blushing feriously. Kish and Tart were cracking up. Mint looked disgusted.

"Geez, you two! If your gonna do that, do it in private! Not in front of the customers!" she said putting her tea down. This only caused more laughter to erupt from the two younger aliens. Lettuce jumped back off of Pai and started bowing repeatedly.

"G-Gomennasai Pai! Gomen! Gomennasai!"

"It's alright Lettuce." he said gripping her by the shoulders to stop her from bowing. "But why were you running so fast? What did Shirogane say?"

"Oh? Um. Nothing really. He said Ichigo was sleeping--" _**CRASH!**_ Lettuce turned to see Mint had dropped her cup of tea. It shattered to the floor and silence engulfed the Cafe. But it was shortly overruled by Mint's screaching.

"**SLEEPING**?!!??!?!!!! That is what you said right?! THE NERVE!!!! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!?!?!!! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL RYOU'S PROBLEM IS!!!!!!! THEY'VE BOTH LOST THEIR GODDAMN MINDS!!!!!!!!!!!" Mint raged scaring off more than half the customers. Kish ran over and hugged Mint to keep her from shaking.

"Please calm down, Minto!"

"What else did he say, Lettuce?" Zakuro prodded.

"Ah, He just said Ichigo was asleep in his room and not to worry." Lettuce had proceded to clean up Mint's mess.

"Since when does he let Ichigo sleep in his room when she should be working?" Pai inquired.

"Something's definetly up with those two." Keichiiro said suspiciously.

"Yeah. And we're gonna find out what!" Mint was calmer now, but for some reason Kish was still holding her. "Uh, Kish? I'm fine. You can let me go now."

"But what if I don't want to?" he said smiling seductively.

"Pervert!" She shoved him to the floor blushing madly.

"Hey. Where'd Pudding go?" Tart asked looking for his _kinda _monkey-girlfriend.

"I agree with Mint!" Everyone turned to see Pudding standing in the doorway in a brown cape and funny-looking hat. "Sherlock Pudding is on the case, na no da!"

* * *

Cuxie: Done!

Pudding: Yay! I get to investigate, na no da!

Cuxie: Yup! Still...not one of my better chappies.

Tart: What makes you say that?

Cuxie: Not sure. I just hope the readers enjoyed it. **x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x**, did you like it? Thanks again for the info **Cocoa**!

Mint: I don't like this story anymore!

Cuxie: Why not?

Mint: You keep turning me into a raging psycopath!

Kish: It's okay Birdie! I still love you!

Mint:(blushing) Kish!

Cuxie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! "Love?" To chapters ago you two wouldn't even look at each other.

Kish:(shrugs)We've changed.

Tart: Told you they'd end up together.

Pudding: Just like me and you Tar-Tar! Na no da!(glomps Tart)!

Tart:O.o!

Cuxie: While I try to figure them out...R&R people! And...!

Everyone: Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Mew Mew MASH!"


	10. Number 1 Best Kisser!

Cuxie: Yay! Arigatou nice reviewers!

Ryou: I take it they liked the chapter.

Cuxie: Yep! And say 'chappy!' It's cuter.

Ryou: --...Um...no.

Cuxie: Killjoy! I'm too awesome to be in your presence!

Ryou: Wow...talk about conceited.

Cuxie: Gomen. But! I've got OVER 100 reviews!!!!!!!!

Ryou: "Over"? Cool! How many?

Cuxie: 101!

Ryou:O.o...Anyway. Got anything special planned for this chapter?

Cuxie: Yep! Since I'm feeling so generous today...I'm giving all the reviewers $1 million, the lucky 100th reviewer $10 million, AND I'm sending you and your girlfriend on a cruise through the caribbean!

Ryou: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!

Cuxie:(nods vigirously)Mmhmm!

Ryou: Me and M12?!

Cuxie: Mmhmm!

Ryou: You ARE awesome!

Cuxie: Heehee! I know! Oh! Did I mention I'm giving all the TMM characters a PAID vacation?

Ichigo(pops outta nowhere)**HELL YEAH**!!!!!!!! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!!!!!!!

Ryou: Oh, C'mon! I gave you a raise and all you do is sleep!

Ichigo:...That's 'cause you let me.

Mint: That's what I've been saying!

Cuxie: Ok, ok! Sheesh! We have to get to reviews! The more people review the longer the chappies get. Seriously! I don't like the review part to be longer than the actual story so I type more. So...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! And speaking of which, It's review time!

**shortysportsluva: **Thank god you liked it!(gives you 1 mil)

Ryou:(slaps you upside the head)

Cuxie:(slaps Ryou upside the head) No hitting the reviewers! Mint is such a drama queen. Hey, have you stopped laughing yet?

**okami no kidzukare: **Yay! Fun! LettucexPai are kinda cute. I'm not too fond of Lettuce though...(gives you 1 mil) Thanks for reviewing.

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x: **You're never satisfied are you. Fine. She can slap him. What did you have in mind for the name? By the way, everyone **loved** Spice!(gives you 1 mil)

**Kitty Kat K.O.: **I try not to. Fluffiness always rocks if it's RxI!!! Flame? Oh. I had completely forgotten about that. And I prefer chocolate on top, but strawberries are good too.(gives you 1 mil)

**candycandycandy: **Yay! Everyone loves Spice!(gives you 1 mil)

**MewIchiBlue93: **He does copy&paste flames. Go figure XD!(gives you 1 mil)

**Strawberry Nixx: **"Awesome"? You're just too kind! oo! I'm glad everyone liked that part because there will be more of Spice this chapter. (gives you 1 mil)

**Trenna:** Wow! You sound excited. One of the best? Really?! That's so sweet!(gives you 1 mil)

**Misha12: **Hey, I--!

Ryou:(has shoved MC12 into aside) Hey babe! Guess where we're going?

Cuxie:(shoves Ryou back) I talk first! Ahem! Yes, I'm sending you and Ryou on a caaribbean vacation.(gives you 1 mil) I also asked misha kawaii about being on her show so I expect Kamichama Mew Mew to be updated! Or no cruise for you!

Ryou: Please update! For me.(passionately kisses M12)

Cuxie:O.o!!! Whoa! Uh, Bunny Secretary? Please make sure Luna isn't watching. I think they're about go above the rat--!!O.O!!Too late!

**rd2luv: **Depends on how you look at them. MintxKish can be cute together.(gives you 1 mil)

**Aishiteru Itstudemo: **Well, sorry for lack of content. But glad you liked the chapter anyway.(gives you 1 mil)

**life swings like jazz: **Heehee! M12 and Ryou are seriously intimate, which is making a certain someone jealous! XD

Ichigo: I am NOT!

Cuxie: Who said I was talking about you?

Ichigo:O.o

Cuxie:XD(hands reviewer 1 mil)See? What'd I tell ya?

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane: **Talent? Mou? Awww! And the compliments continue to flow. You're...DATING Da?!?! WHY?!?! You can do so much better. Trust me!(gives you 1 mil)Thanks for reviewing!

**Fire Emblem MewMew:**(lights flash and sirens whirl. confetti is flying everywhere)CONGRATS!!! You are the lucky 100th reviewer! And you get(drumroll) $10 million! Whoo! More kissing coming up!

**Ayu-Chan15: **Updated! My story luvs u 2! (gives u 1 mil)! Thanks for reviewing!

Cuxie: Phew! Done!

Ryou: Do I have to put my cutie down again?

Cuxie No! You can carry her through the whole chapter!(sarcasm in case anyone didn't catch it)

Ryou:(missed it)Really?

Cuxie: NO!

Ichigo: Damn, Ryou! If you ask me you both are too clingy.

Ryou:Let's see...(silence)Looks like no one asked you so I'll ignore that last comment.

Ichigo: Well I--

Cuxie: DO. NOT. START! Chappy! NOW!

* * *

From where we left off, Sherlock Pudding has taken the stage.

"Come, come Watson! The game's afoot!" Pudd--Uh, Sherlock Pudding, grabs Tart and slaps a fake mustache on him.

"Here we go again..." Tart sighed tiredly.

"Uh, are you sure this is a job for Sherlock Pudding?" Lettuced asked timidly.

"I think this is a "good cop, bad cop" thing." Kish spoke up.

"I think this is a "BAD cop, bad cop" thing!" Mint yelled angrily. And of course this turned into one big yelling match with Lettuce cowering in the corner. The oldest couple were watching the whole scene from the kitchen doorway. They decided not long ago that the "children's" conversation had gotten boring. Zakuro decided anyway.

"They are so childish." she said leaning on Keichiiro slightly.

"It's only natural that they're curious." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder _almost_ making her smile(c'mon. it's Zakuro. what'd you expect?).

"Yes. And I admit that I am too. But we both know Ryou and Ichigo won't fess up so easily. They're both too stubborn."

"Yes, yes. And I've been thinking on all this. There's no way we're getting any info out of those two. But I do know who to get the info from." Zakuro raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled triumphantly. _I love that devious side of him._

**MEANWHILE(with Spice the fortune teller):**

The Baka(as I while often be referring to Masaya as) somehow wound up in the park with Spice.(how? IDK! he just did!) He was asking her stupid questions about his stupid future. Most of them consisting of what his love-life(or lack there of) would be like. Needless to say she was really annoyed with him.

"This is the last time I'm gonna say it, baka! You. Have. NO. Love-life! You don't **have **a love-life. You never **had** a love-life, and you're never going to **get** a love-life! You're going to die alone and no one's coming to the funeral!!!" Spice was bright red with fury and The Baka was fearing for his pathetic little life.

"Damn!" he muttered. "This is all Ichigo's fault!" Spice was momentarily brought back from her rage.

"Ichigo? The cheery little red-head?"

"You know her?"

"I saw here earlier today." She thought back for a minute. "She was with the blonde guy. Ryou."

"Damn!" he cursed again. Spice looked at him funny.

"I'm just glad she's doing better than you." She shrugged. "But then again, any guy is better than you." Masaya just sighed in defeat. But then he suddenly perked up.

"Well...since you say I can't have Ichigo...Are you free this saturday night?"

"..."

_**SLAP!**_

"YOU HENTAI BAKA!!! Come near me again and I'm getting a restraining order!" With that she stomped off angrily.

Masaya was shaking angrily on the ground. _Dammit! I want a red-head! Looks like I'm just gonna have to steal Ichigo back!_

**BACK AT CAFE MEW MEW:**

"See? This should easily allow Kako to communicate with us." Keichiiro explained. He had indeed invented a communication collar for Kako. He figured she probably knew more about the whole Ryou/Ichigo situation than any of them. The collar was similar to the bell The Baka had given Ichigo. But the ribbon was light green ang the bell was silver. A mew aqua was contained inside the bell which was the whole key to it being able to translate Kako's mews into actual words.

"That's amazing, na no da!" Pudding cried. She had changed back into her waitressing outfit awhile ago.

"Yes." Mint had calmed down considerably and was now determined to get to the bottom of things. "Now all we have to do is give it to the cat."

**IN RYOU'S ROOM: **

Ichigo was stretching from her catnap. Kako was still sleeping. Ryou was watching her(Ichigo, not Kako)with amusement. He had been watching her sleep and was questioning her actions. A few days ago she wouldn't have dared to sleep in his room for fear of being molested. _Guess she trust me now. At least not to do anything perverted. _He had argued with himself about whether or not he should be offended she hadn't trusted him enough to know that in the first place. Despite all the mental arguing, he had concluded that their relationship was improving.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked. Ichigo couldn't tell whether or not he was being sarcastic so she just nodded.

"Ya know, you're being awfully nice to me lately. What's up?" She sat on the edge of the bed kicking her legs.

Ryou looked thoughtful for a minute, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay since...you know."

She blinked. "You mean the Masaya thing? Awww! Since when did you grow a heart?" She smiled cheerfully. Ryou just shrugged and turned back to the computer. "Seriously, don't worry about. I'm over him. He was a jerk anyway. and to be honest he wasn't that great a kisser either."

Ryou turned back to her wide-eyed. _Is she serious?! Why on Earth is she telling ME this?!! _he thought.

"What? He _was_ my boyfriend. You think I've never kissed him? C'mon!" she chuckled. Of course she still hadn't bested him. He smirked(finally!).

"So I suppose I'm number one on your top 10 list of great kissers?" he said smugly.

Ichigo cycled through at least six shades of red before giving him a _WTF?!_ look.

"Chea right! You don't know how many guys I've kissed." She crossed her arms across her chest and Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Besides, we've never **really** kissed. So I can't say. Not truthfully anyway."

"Is that so?" And in one swift motion Ryou had positioned himself on top of Ichigo and covered her lips with his own. She was shocked for a minute but soon found herself kissing back. His arms slid around her waist pulling her up to him. She hooked her arms around his neck pulling herself onto his lap. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until...

"Hey!" Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE bursted in to the room. "Hey Ichigo! We've got something for your ca--OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

* * *

Cuxie: Wow! That turned out WAY better than I expected! Of course it's up to the reviewers to decide whether or not it was truly good.

Ryou&Ichigo:(still kissing)

Cuxie: TWO-TIMER!!!

Ryou:(pushes Ichi off of him)Huh? What?

Cuxie: The chapter is over and you're cheating on M12!!

Ichigo:(slaps Ryou)BAKA!!!

Ryou:I...uh...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!!!

Cuxie: Ichigo just slapped you for shoving her aside and your girlfriends probably gonna drop your sorry ass for cheating on her.

Ryou:(on knees begging)I'M SORRY M12!!! Please forgive me!

Cuxie: Whatever. Good luck with that. And reviewers, stay tuned for the next chappy of "Mew Mew MASH!"!


	11. SORRY!

Cuxie: I'm sorry to say folks...I'm ending the story here. I just can't write no more.

TMMcharacters: WHAT?!?!!!

Cuxie: Yes. I know your all devasted but this is how it has to be. I'm sorry and thank you all for reading this far. Bye now.

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

0000000

00000000

000000000

0000000000

00000000000

000000000000

0000000000000

00000000000000

000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000000000

000000000000

00000000000

0000000000

000000000

00000000

0000000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

Cuxie: HAHAHA!!! Just kidding!

Pudding: That was mean! Na no da!

Cuxie: Heehee! Sorry. Just wanted to see what everyone would say. The next chappy should be up in the next day or so. Maybe a few hours if you're lucky. Byeas! Heehee!


	12. Evil Thinking, Spare me I updated!

Cuxie: I'm back! And I got such nice reviews! I'm touched!

Tart: Can you quit being sappy and get to the point!

Cuxie:(looks over at Tart) So the shrimp is back? Whatever.

Tart: You're lucky to have me here! You old hag!

Cuxie:(leans over)Don't make me come down there!

Tart:(flys up)Don't make me come up there!

Cuxie&Tart: Grrrrrrr!

Pudding: Um, guys? The reviews, na no da?

Cuxie:(holding Tart back with finger)Oh right! REVIEW TIME!

**MewIchiBlue93: **Thankies! I think that's the best cliffy I've done so far!

**Sar T.: **It's always doos to alternate between couples. I'm just a little too stubborn to do that. Maybe one of these days. NEway! Thanks for reviewing!

**candycandycandy: **I always go for funny! Thanks!

**shortysportsluva: **Wow! You complimented AND threatened Ryou all at once. Impressive. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. Kako has a mind of her own.

Kako: Damn straight I do!

Cuxie:-- See?

**okami no kidzukare: **Wow! Spice is way more popular than I could've imagined. The ending was my fav part too.Thanks!

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x: **More and more favors. Cherry can be in the story but I'm not sure if she'll come in this chapter.

**Kitty Kat K.O.: **Everyone has a devious side. Of course The Baka doesn't have a love-life! Least not in this fanfic. Well written? Ya think? Thankies! Such nice reviewers!

**ThatHyperGirlFromEnglish: **I know! Starting and ending a chappy is always hard. I try my best. Thanks for lovin the chapter!

**Strawberry Nixx: **You're a red-head? Spice is awesome, isn't she? Awww! And I lurve all my FABULOUS reviewers! Thanks!

**rd2luv: **Yay! Better! Someone reviewed and said they needed to kiss more. And as you all know I do this all for the reviewers!

**Misha12: **Yes. A Caribbean vaca.(dejavu?) And your vacation starts...Right after you update Kamichama Mew Mew! Muahahaha!

Ryou: Now that's just mean.

Cuxie: Yeah, yeah. You should just be glad she forgave you.

Ryou: I am!(kisses M12 outta gratitude) Thanks sweetie!

Cuxie: You better not screw up again. She said there were 2 things you could do that would make her dump you.

Ryou(chibified and innocent): What?

Cuxie: Wow. Even I have to admit that's adorable. But I don't know what 2 things.

Ryou(still chibi) I promise I'll be good.

**Syroan: **It didn't stop forever. Awesome? The niceness! Thanks!

**Aishiteru Itstudemo: **Adorable, ne? Thanks! Sappy? Hmm...Thanks!

**Fire Emblem MewMew: **So I'm guessing the 1 mil makes up for the cliffy? Baka bashing is fun. RyRy&Ichi **FOREVER!!!!!!**

Cuxie: Done! No time to waste! Starting the chappy! But before I do I gotta say: I do NOT own TMM(haven't said that in a while), I also don't own Spice. She belongs to **x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x**. I probably shoulda said that a few chapters ago. Sorry! I do, however, own Kako. So there! Chappy time!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER: **

"Hey!" Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE bursted in to the room. "Hey Ichigo! We've got something for your ca--OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

**THIS CHAPTER:**

They were all frozen like deer caught in headlights. Ichigo especially. She was still sitting on Ryou's lap, wide-eyed and scared. Ryou was frozen as well. However, he was bright red. Lettuce was the first to speak.

"OMG!!! I'm SO SORRY!!! We didn't mean to intrude on your, er, moment! We just came for Kako, so don't mind us!!!" She sped through all of that, grabbed Kako and closed the door rushing everyone downstairs. The whole time Kako was screeching, "Let me go! I wanna see! LET ME GO!!"

"Ryou..." Ichigo whispered, still not taking her eyes from the door. "What just happened?" Ryou shook his not knowing what to say.

"Um, they took Kako..." He looked at Ichigo and blushed noticing that he was still holding her.

"OMG! They saw us kiss! I'm SO dead!!!" Ichigo cried burying her face in Ryou's shirt. Ryou stiffened. _She sure isn't making this easy. But what does everyone want with Kako anyway?_

"Okay." Mint spoke. "If that doesn't prove somethings up I don't know what does!" She slammed her fist on the table. Pudding was cooing about how cute it was while Tart was contrasting about how disgusting it was. Lettuce was feeling really bad and was ashamed of herself for being so rude. Pai, of course, was trying to comfort Lettuce. Keiichiro finally managed to break through all the noise.

"Calm down you guys! We got what we wanted. Hopefully Kako can tell us exactly what's going on." After saying this he gently tied the collar around Kako's neck.

"Oh, I'll tell you whats going on! YOU CRAZY PEOPLE TOTALLY RUINED THEIR MOMENT!!!!!!!!!" Not the first thing they expected her to say.

"Kako please calm down!" Keiichiro reasoned.

"Ugh! Do you realize the amount of awkwardness thats gonna settle in between those two? I should--! Hey! I can talk!" Extreme Anime Sweatdrop from pretty much everyone.

"Yes Kako. You can talk down. We gave you that collar so we could talk to you about them."

"Yeah!" Mint chimed. "We wanna know exactly whats going on with Ryou and Ichigo. Are they dating or what?"

"Dating?" Kako cocked her head. "Well they kiss and stuff but they won't say they're dating."

"You mean this isn't the first time they've kissed?" Lettuce asked.

"Nope."

"Wait a minute !" Mint said raising her voice. "What happened to Masaya?"

"Who?" Kako asked confused again.

"I'm pretty Masaya and Ichigo broke up a while ago." Keiichiro stated.

"What makes you say that?" Zakuro said taking a seat next to Mint.

"Well, the last time I saw Masaya he had a black-eye from where Ryou had punched him. So I just figured..." Keiichiro trailed off seeing as his point had been made.

"Ryou punched...?" Kako tried to remember. "If you're talking about that dark-haired boy then yeah they broke up. And now that I think of it Ichigo did mention something about her and Ryou going out." Of course this captured everyone's attention. Kako peeked one eye open at them. "But of course any chance of that went down the drain when you crazy people interrupted their kiss!"

Lettuce was reminded of her rudeness and all the guilt flooded back. "I'm sorry!" she wailed.

"Oh SHUT-UP!!!" This was Mint and Kako surprisingly. "Maybe theres still some hope of getting them back together."

"I still don't know you people." Kako replied jumping down from her seat on the table. "Your all complete strangers to me." Of course Mint took this rather offensively.

"Is that so? Well you never exactly introduced yourself." she shot back.

"Me? I'm Kako Shirogane."

"..."

**(MASSIVE SILENCE W/ CRICKETS CHIRPING)**

"Shirogane?"

"Okay! It's official! There's no way those two can not be together!" Kish declared.

"Why do any of you even care?" Tart asked. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "This is a complete waste of time! C'mon Pudding!" He grabbed Pudding's had and teleported them both to who knows where.(a DATE most likely!)

"What the hell is HIS problem?" Kish asked.

"He probably just wanted to be alone with Pudding." Pai said.

"Pervert."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!!!!" Everyone yelled. Kish hid behide Mint and she tried to push him away with no avail.

"We really should do something to get those two together." Lettuce said softly.

"Well it **is** close to Christmas. And that **is** the time for miracles(it took me like 5mins to remember how to spell that! XD)." Mint said slyly.

"You've got a plan?" Zakuro glanced at her.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry if it's not much of a chapter. I had a little writer's block.

Ichigo: And what ELSE are you sorry about?!

Cuxie: Heh, heh. Sorry about that little joke. I didn't mean to give you guys heartattacks and make you cry and whatever other reactions you had. But I am glad to know how much people love my story!

Ryou: You scared the shit outta me!

Cuxie: Sorry! BTW, the reviews at the begining were from chap.10. I typed those before my little prank so...I did send most of you guys review replies. I tried to update this as quick as possible cause I knew if I din't M12 would destroy me beyond all recongnition.

Ryou: It'd be what you deserve!

Cuxie: Merciless! NEway! Next chapter will most likely be a Christmas special chappy. I'll also try to introduce a new character!

Ichigo: Who?

Cuxie: Not telling! ;) Just R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter of "Mew Mew MASH!"(and plz don't kill me!)


	13. Xmas Party, Part 1

Cuxie: I'm back! And I think it's about time I updated MASH!

Ryou:(staring and photos of M12 in a bikini...and drooling)

Cuxie: What's that? And-EW! Don't drool all over my floor! Gimme those!(snatches photos) What the--! You perv!

Ryou: Waa! I can explain!

Cuxie: Oh I'm sure! I can't believe you took these many pictures of her in that bikini. And--! O.o! M12!!! Explain this!(flashes pic in M12's face)! "Long nightgown" my ass! You better not be pregnant!

Ryou: O.o! C-calm down Cuxie! She's not pregnant!

Cuxie: For your sake she better not be! ALL TMM PEEPS GET YER ASSES BACK HERE!!! NOW!! YER VACATION'S OVER!!

Ichigo:(sighs)Well it was fun while it lasted. What's her problem?

Ryou: She thinks me and my girlfriend did something...inappropriate...on our cruise.

Ichigo:O.o Sick.

Ryou: But we didn't!

Cuxie: Whatevs. I don't have time for you and yer bullshit. I gots ta thank all my review peeps!

Ryou:...Just so you guys now, her grammar sucks when she's really pissed.

Cuxie: Shuddap!

**Sterling Fire Kittie: **You really hate Kish, don't you? Actually it was Mint's plan. Guess I worded that wrong. Heh, heh. Point is, theres a plan!

**rd2luv:** Heehee! Thanks! I was hoping people would love Kako. And her Tell-it-like-it-is-attitude!

**Strawberry Nixx: **I love talking to my reviewers! I need feedback to go on. Just showing a little appreciation! Sorry last chappy was shorter than usual. But I couldn't bare _not_ to do a Christmas special. Enjoy!

**shortysportsluva: **Wow, you're energetic! But you're right. Christmas parties RULE! Thanks for reviewing!

**SailorMoonFanForever: **Gosh!(don't say that too often! XD)You sure reviewed alot! Thanks! I'm so glad you love my story!

**MewIchiBlue93: **Wow you and Kako sure took that hard. "Nya ." That's so cute! I luv it!

**Misha12: **YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO MISSY!!!!!!!!

Ryou:(Grabs Cuxie and covers her mouth) Heh, heh. She means: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you and Ryou had fun! Ttyl!

Cuxie: Mmmmmmmmfff!!(wrestles away from Ryou) WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!!!! What were dose pictures?! Did you lie ta me?! YOU BETER NOT BE PREGNANT!!!!!!!(is dragged away my the Tokidoki moofia) Hey! Wait!

**Sar T.: **Too weird? Yay! Kako's a hit!

**Wild Dragon's breath: **Nope. Then there'd be no story. I like a little secrecy in my stories! ;)

**okami no kidzukare: **Thanks! I think the begining was the best part too.

**Fire Emblem MewMew: **(catches breath)Thanks! Everyone got so ticked about that trick chapter. I thought it was funny! . Don't worry. This chappy is filled to the brim with mistletoe! ;)

**DoveBlack: **Thanks new reviewie!

**Kitty Kat K.O.: **Thankies times infinity! Kako says thanks too.

Kako: Thanks!

Cuxie: Description? Really? I try but I never really thought my descriptions were so great. Thank you!

**ThatHyperGirlFromEnglish:** Thanks! Sorry for the cliffy. Keeping it up!

**Aishiteru Itstudemo: **Aaaah! Doing it!

**flamingbunnies: **Thank you! How sweet! Thanks for reading. I like to put surprises in my stories but don't give your mom a heart attack! XD

Cuxie: Hmph!

Ryou: Oh, c'mon! Tell me you're not still mad about that!

Cuxie: Hmph!

Ryou:--...I guess I'll start the chapter.

Ichigo: No! I will. This is you and your _girlfriend's_ fault. So you bring Cuxie around. Chappy rolling!

* * *

"A Christmas party?" Ryou and Ichigo said in unison. Someone had slipped a small card under Ryou's bedroom door. It read: 'X-mas fun! We're going all out this year so help us celebrate at the one and only, Cafe Mew Mew!'

"Ok. Don't ask my permission to have a party here. It's not like I _own_ this cafe or anything!" Ryou huffed handing the card to Ichigo. She giggled.

"I think it sounds like fun! And besides, if they get so wrapped up in this party maybe they'll forget about...y'know." she finished blushing.

"Hmm. Maybe."

"MOVE YOUR ASSES PEOPLE!!!! I want mistletoe hanging from every door&archway! Epscecially Ryou's!" Mint had a clipboard in hand and was shouting out orders. She had sent Kish and Pai to get an "authentic" Christmas tree from the forest. She'd made Tart stay so he could hang the mistletoe. He wasn't strong enough to help carry the tree anyway and would probably have suffered some pinecone related accident. Kako, however, had gone to the basement in hopes of getting in a good cat-nap before the big party.

"Aaaah!" Lettuce was coming up the steps with a box of lights but tripped.

"Oh, Lettuce!" Mint cried. Pudding ran over to help her. "Be careful with those! Tart!"

"Yes, your highness?" he said bitterly teleporting in front of her. "And that was sarcasm in case you didn't get it."

"Shut-up! I'm the only one allowed to be sarcastic around here." she said snidely. "But that's besides the point. I want you to be very careful and quiet hanging the mistletoe above Ryou's door. If they catch you it could ruin my plan!" she explained slowly.

"I'm not an idiot! You don't have to talk so slow. And don't you think I already know that?" he said flying towards the stairs.

"We're back!" Kish and Pai huffed. They set the tree down carefully where Mint instructed. "Minto, did the tree have to be 8 feet tall?" Kish asked plopping to the floor.

"Yes. Don't be such a wimp. You only had to hold it for 5 seconds to teleport."

"It's 8 feet tall for God's sakes! Do you have any idea how much it weighs?! Pai yelled.

"Ask me if I care, Pai." Mint countered placing her hands on her hips. "Now we just need to decide on a color. I personally would like blue."

"Big surprise there." Kish snickered. Mint shot him a glare.

"I want gold, na no da!!" Pudding chimed. Tart came back downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"We're trying to decide on a color for the decorations." Pai said.

"Pudding wants gold, na no da!" she jumped up and down.

"Gold would be nice." Tart said thoughtfully.

"What a coincidence you'd agree with your girlfriend." Mint said smirking.

"G-girlfriend?!" Tart stuttered blushing. Pudding giggled and clamped onto him. Pretty soon they were all arguing about colors, girlfriends, utterly pointless things. Zakuro shook her head at all of them. "So imature." Keiichiro joined her smiling.

"You know they're just gonna end up making the tree multi-color." he pointed out.

"Duh."

"Should we suggest it?"

"Nah. They'll figure it out on their own. Besides, we have more important things to do." she said smiling slyly.

"Like?" he asked surprised.

"Look up." He did. Indeed, above them was one of the mistletoe springs Tart had hung. Mint did say "every" doorway(they're under the kitchen doorway). He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He placed his hands around her waist and hers went around his neck.Lettuce, who had been watching innocently blushed and giggled. This caught Pai's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Lettuced nodded toward Keiichiro and Zakuro. "Ugh. Those two really need to get a room."

"Huh?" Mint looked at the couple kissing. "Heehee! I guess the mistletoe wasn't just for Ichigo and Ryou." The couple stopped kissing and were faced with applause. Zakuro blushed barely and walked into the kitchen. Keiichiro followed not wanting to be left alone with 'them'.

"C'mon, people! We've still got work to do!" Mint annonced. This was promptly followed by a loud groan from the group.

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Ichigo asked Ryou. They had been up there for hours and were getting pretty bored.

"I'm not sure I want to know." he answered.

"Do you think we should go check on them? I mean it's been a couple hours. And I'm sure they put up lots of decorations. Lets go see!" she said jumping up.

"I know I'm gonna regret going down there, but okay." So the pair went quietly down the stairs, and just as Ichigo had predicted, the decorations were fabulous. The banister was decorated with red-ribbon garland. Two huge bells hung over the doorway(along with mistletoe ;). A beatiful, delicate wreath hung on the door. Porclein angels hung from the ceiling. And lets not forget the tree. A huge multi-color tree accented with gold bells and candy canes, towered high above their heads. "Woooooooow!!" Ichigo proclaimed in awe. Ryou even looked impressed. The rest of the mews and aliens turned to see their friends standing in the stairwell. For a moment it was silent, until...

"KISS!!!!!"

"...I knew I'd regret it."

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry if it didn't make much sense. I know the decorations weren't too descriptive. I think I might actually be getting worse at this.

Zakuro: Whatever. I'm just glad you finally updated. You do take forever sometimes.

Cuxie: Gomen! Are you happy now M12? I finally updated, but only cause you wouldn't leave me be.

Zakuro: Well who was taking their sweet time? No wonder she got tired of waiting.

Cuxie:...I DO have other stories y'know!!

Zakuro: Whatever. You need to update those too.

Cuxie: Ugh! Plz review! I'm going to bed!...maybe...or not...No. I'm not. Byeas! All reviewers get presents next chappy! .


	14. Xmas Party, Part 2

Cuxie: I'm back again!...With a small case of the sniffles...x.x

Mint: Oh, wow. Think you'll survive?

Cuxie: You bet'ya! Especially after so many great things have been happening lately!

Mint: Like?

Cuxie: I got "Di Gi Charat Nyo! 1" on dvd! I had to go all the way to Philly to get it and I almost didn't have enough money...but STILL!

Mint:...Wow.

Cuxie: I **know**! But enough about my life. Lets see what the reviewers are up to! I've got presents to hand out!

**Misha12: **Model nothing! What kind of Christmas cards call for that outfit?! And why are you blushing so hard?! If I wasn't in such a good mood...! And don't even get me started about the voice record!...(sighs)Hey, Ryou? Wanna go to M-12's house?

Ryou: Hell yeah! Is that even a question?!

Cuxie: Whatev. He can come over, BUT! Luna, or BS **must** supervise!

Ryou: Fine. They can watch us have our make-out session. ;) I'll be right over!

Cuxie: Ahem! After?

Ryou:(sighs) _After_ we finish this chapter.

Cuxie: Good boy. C'ya! And please keep an eye on her Luna...(hands Luna and M-12 two mystery presents) Just think of what you want to be inside and it's there! How cool is that?

**okami no kidzukare:** Oh, don't worry. Snow is on the way! Thankies for the review!(hands reviewer present with a question mark on it) You decide whats inside!

**Sterling Fire Kittie: **Hyper and random is right! Off your sugar high yet? HAHA! Cute song! Hmm...I just might use that in the chapter!...If it's okay with you.(I'll say Ichigo for the stories sake, but it really should be M-12)XD Thanks for reviewing!(gives you a mystery present)

**Sar T.:** Yes. Mint is a bossy little devil.

Mint: Hey!

Cuxie: Hey, nothin! It's true! Thanks for reviewing and glad you luv the story!(gives you a mystery present) As soon this chappy is done I'll try to help you get your stories up.

**Kitty Kat K.O.:** Sorry for lack of the main characters.-.- But the chapter was mostly about Mint's plan.

Mint: What? I don't deserve my 15mins of fame?

Cuxie:(ignoring Mint) Well it's a Christmas party so theres gotta be music!(hands you a mystery present) Speaking of music I've been listening to "Party Night" for hours! It's addicting!

**MewIchiBlue93:** I'm glad I got to work in my other fav couples. And you don't see Zakuro blush too often!

Zakuro: Shut-up.

Cuxie: Aww. Don't be shy! NEway! Thanks for the review!(gives reviewie a mystery present)

**shortysportsluva:** O.o Language! LOL! I should have done it that way. They serously would have said that! XD(gives you a mystery present) Thanks!

**Strawberry Nixx:** Christmas-y? The perfect word for a Christmas special! XD I never realized how kawaii Zakuro&Keichiiro were til I started writing about them. Heres that present I promised!(hands Nixx a mystery present) Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for my present!

**SailorMoonFanForever: **Thanks and I will! Longer? I'll think about it.(gives you a mystery present)

**Aishiteru Itstudemo:** YAH! What I do now?!(gives you a mystery present)Will that make up for whatever I did? I think I know what your name means. It means "I love you all the time" right?

**mewlottie:** Thanks! I love your penname! It's got a ring to it.(gives lottie a mystery present)

**rd2luv:** Yeah. Funny. If by "funny" you mean a bossy snob.

Mint: Why you hatin?

Cuxie: O.o Way out of character but...NEway! Zakuro and Keichiiro are seriously kawaii!

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x:** Don't worry about it. I think this is where I want Cherry to come in.(gives you a mystery present)Thanks for reviewing this time!

**flammingbunnies: **Yay! Thanks to you I finally reached 170 reviews!(gives you a large mystery box)Thankies!

Cuxie: Wow! The reviews take up so much space. Not that I mind.

Mint: Hmph!

Cuxie: Oh get over yourself!!!

Mint: HMPH!!!

Cuxie: You know what? Forget you! I'm starting the chapter!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"KISS!!!!!"

"...I knew I'd regret it."

**THIS CHAPTER:**

"Waaaaah! What?!" Ichigo cried flailing.

"Maybe we should just go back upstairs." Ryou suggested sweatdropping. Pudding and Lettuce were giggling madly.

"No! You two have to kiss!" Mint announced. When she only got confused looks she smirked and pointed above her head. The couple looked up to find a spring of mistletoe hanging above their heads. Ichigo reddened, naturally. Ryou smirked and shrugged.

"We have to." That said, he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He broke away quickly, not wanting to take it too far in front of everyone. Ichigo's blush only deepened. Ryou smirked and walked towards the cooing group. "The decorations look great, but who exactly gave you permission to throw a party?" Ichigo rushed back upstairs to Ryou's room, but she didn't go alone. She dragged Mint with her.

She stopped in the doorway ready to yell at a nervous looking Mint. But before she could say anything Mint pushed her inside. "Oww! Whatcha do that for?! Nya!" Mint blushed and scratched her head.

"W-well we couldn't just stand in the doorway!" she stuttered.

"Why?"

"Uh...um..well theres..."

"You didn't!" Ichigo raced to the door and caught sight of the mistletoe hanging from it. "Mint! You blue-haired demon! You did that so I'd have to kiss Ryou!" she growled.

"Heh. You say that like it's a bad thing." Mint replied nervously.

"What's your plan with this party? Who'd you invite?"

"Huh? Oh that. No one really. Miwa, Moe...Masaya--" Ichigo interrupted her with a shriek.

"YOU INVITED MASAYA?!?!?!!!!"

**DOWNSTAIRS: **

"Ryou and Ichigo sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a kitty in a kitty carriage!" Pudding sang out cheerily. Ryou looked like he was about to explode. Either that or strangle Pudding.

"That's why that hag made me hang those plants?" Tart asked shocked. This whole Christmas concept was Greek to them. They pretty much just did whatever Mint told them.

"Duh, Tar-Tar! What did you think they were for? Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"How was I supposed to know? You humans are weird. I just went along with it." he huffed crossing his arms.

"And while we're on the topic, why did we dress up a tree with colorful ornaments?" Pai inquired.

"And what's this 'Christmas' thing birdie keeps talking about?" Kish asked equally confused. Of course everyone just stared blankly.

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HAD CHRISTMAS, NA NO DA?!?!!?!?!!?!?!" Pudding gasped a little too dramaticaly. "Oh, Tar-Tar!!!" she cried hugging him and crying. "Oh Tar-Tar! Tart-Tar!"

"C-calm down Pudding! It's okay!" he said hugging her back a little awkwardly.

"I'll make this your BEST Christmas EVER!!! I promise na no da!!" she vowed and kissed him sweetly. Tart blushed.

"A-arigatou...I think."

Kish had observed all of this and smiled. "Is Christmas a holiday when you kiss a lot?" he asked with his perverted smile. And for some reason he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"No. That's Valentine's Day." Keichiiro answered. "Christmas is about peace and goodwill and stuff. But mostly people just exchange gifts. Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I'm comfortable down here."

"Riiight." Ryou and Zakuro both rolled their eyes.

"Ignore him." Pai intercepted. "What does that tree have to do with anything?"

"Well," Lettuce started timidly. "It's part of tradition. You put the gifts under the tree to open on Christmas day."

"Oh." Was all Pai had to say.

"Heehee! Silly Lettuce! Santa does that, na no da!" Pudding chimed.

"Oh, Pudding..." she blushed. _I didn't know she believed in Santa Claus!_

"Who?" All three aliens asked.

**UPSTAIRS:**

"Oh, Ichigo! I had no idea!" Ichigo explained to Mint about her breakup with Masaya up til Ryou had kicked him in the stomach. Mint was now regretting inviting The Baka.

"I know. I should have told you guys. What are we gonna do when he gets here?" she asked fearfully.

"...We're gonna kick his ass out!" Mint yelled. Ichigo was shocked. "He should be here any minute. Then once he's taken care of we can enjoy the party. I worked too hard on this!" Mint huffed. Apparently her idea of work was instructing other people on how to do their jobs.

"Let's go back downstairs so we can take care of him when he gets here." Ichigo smiled weakly. "C'mon. Wait!" Mint stopped abruptly. "You go first. Because of the..um..."

"Right." Ichigo raced downstairs and Mint followed once it was safe.

**DOWNSTAIRS(again):**

_Knock! Knock!_ "I'll get it!" Ryou shouted over the chatter. Pudding was in the mist of explaining who Santa was.

"Why does he go down the chimney instead of using the door or the window."

"Because the chimney is more fun! na no da!"

Ryou shook his head chuckling. "She sure is creative." He opened it to find the last person on Earth he was expecting(I made it obvious!)

"Shirogane." The figure said bitterly.

"...Baka."

* * *

Cuxie: Snow **and** Cherry _**and**_ music next chappy. I SWEAR!!!

Pudding:(gasp)You swore!

Cuxie: Sorry, kids. Wait. Kids shouldn't be reading this! If you don't know who our little guest is I'm not telling you.

Pudding: I know! It's--! Mmmf!

Cuxie:(covering Pudding's mouth)That doesn't mean you can tell them! How'd you guys like it? I'll update ASAP! So R&R!


	15. Baka Bashing Time!

Cuxie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Lettuce: Oh my. What's wrong, Cuxie?

Cuxie:(glare)That's **Mew**Cuxie**12** to you! And if I'm upset why on Earth would I want to talk to you about it? No. Scratch that. Why on Earth would I want to talk to you about ANYTHING!?! **I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!**

Lettuce:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Pai: Do you get joy out of making innocent people cry?

Cuxie: No. Just Lettuce.

Pai: Well what was wrong with you in the first place?

Cuxie: Oh. People are complaining about the chappies being too...too...**short!**

Pai: So make longer chapters!

Cuxie: Do you think that would bring my reviewers back?

Pai: Where'd they go?

Cuxie: Well they--WAIT! Talking to you is wasting my time and taking up space for the chappy! GET OUTTA HERE!!! Review Time!

Pai: Hmph! Fine.

**Sterling Fire Kittie: **Wow. Thanks Dr. Seuss!XD Happy Be-lated B-day! And X-mas and New Year and anything else I might have forgotten!

**Aishiteru Itstudemo:** Yay! You're not mad at me anymore! Don't worry. I have something in store for The Baka. heheh...

**shortysportsluva:** Thank you! Excellent me? Don't be silly! I LOVE your story! Still think it's better than this.

**Sar T.:** Thanks. To be honest, Mint has a bigger part in the story than I intended. But it's working for me! How's your story coming? I hope I helped. And if you really wanna talk look me up on Chatango. I've got the same penname.

**Emblem MewMew:** Thanks! Ryou! Why are you ignoring the reviewie?!...Ryou?...Ryou Shirogane!...It seems Ryou has gone missing(or he's just being rude!)Kish! 

Kish: Yeah?--(gets slapped by reviewie)OWW!

Cuxie: Well at least you answered.

**MewIchiBlue93:** Yeah. Masaya's gonna be there a while. Gomen. But you gotta love the chibis! - Thanks for reviewing!

**Strawberry Nixx:** Oh WOW! The legendary Mew Mew Plates! I feel so special!o.o Ichi&Mint? That would scar me for life.XP Thanks! Sorry. Couldn't update on X-mas. Happy New Year!

**Misha12:** Lying to you big sis? The shame.XD I'm sorry to say Ryou isn't--

Ryou:M12!!!!!(grabs her and kisses passionately.) Hey, babe!

Cuxie: So now you decide to make your entrance! Where were you?

Ryou: Sleeping.

Cuxie: So I guess you've got M12 senses or something.

Ryou: Or something(kisses M12 again) I missed you so much.

Cuxie: You JUST spent the night at her house!

Ryou: Yeah. But then I had to leave.

Cuxie:...Ugh...my head hurts...I talk to you later M12. Thanks for the review.

**SailorMoonFanForever:** Thanks. Waaaaaaaah! My chappies are too short!(straightens up)That's it! I will sit and type until this chappy as long as humanly possible!

Pudding: Don't waste your energy on this reviewie!** NA NO DA! NA NO DA! NA NO DA!!!**

Cuxie: PUDDING! I apologize for her, reviewie.

Pudding: But I will NOT stop saying 'na no da', na no da!

**intricate designs:** Thank you!

**okami no kidzukare:** Thank you for the X-mas present! Chibi love is the best kinda love!

**Kitty Kat K.O.:** I'M SO SORRY!!!! I promise I'll make the chappies longer! I can't believe I didn't notice! But at least the content is good. But my New Year's Resolution is to make longer chappies!

**flammingbunnies:** Thank you! But I have to ask, are you Flamebunny700? It's just that the pennames are similar. And that thought has been sitting in the back of my head annoying me! Plz tell me!

Cuxie: I'm done! My god the reviews are long!

Ryou: So we're starting now.

Cuxie: Right!...After I get some waffles.

Ryou:...You're joking right?

Cuxie: Heh. No, really. I'm going to get waffles. Brb(goes to make and eat her waffles)

Ryou:O.o?

(About 20mins later)

Cuxie: Mmm! Yummy! Ok. I'm ready lets start the chappy.

Ryou: Weird little...Roll chapter!

* * *

Yes. He's back. But this time The Baka was not alone. Beside him stood a girl about Ichigo's age. She had grayish blue eyes and brown hair(you never told me what the she looked like!). She was smiling, obviously not sensing the tension in the room. 

"You gonna let us in? It's freezing and snowing out here!" Masaya proclaimed. Ryou hadn't invited them in so they were still standing in the doorway.

"There he is!" Mint came rushing down the stairs and came to an immediate stop. "Who the hell is she?" Mint asked rather rudely. She was glaring at both of them and Ichigo was right behing her with a similar expression.

Masaya smirked. "This is Cherry Ezumi. My new girlfriend." he said emphasizing the word. Ichigo looked shocked for a minute but then she giggled.

"He's trying to make me jealous." she whispered to Mint who smirked as well.

"How cute! Well who are we to stand in the way of his little plan?" she said devilishly. "Let them in Ryou. It's so cold out there." Ryou reluctantly let them in. Cherry gaped at her surroundings.

"This place is so cute!" she awed. Ichigo walked up to her smiling.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo Momomiya."

Cherry smiled. "Nice to meet you." They shook hands like the polite, dignified people they were. And that really pissed The Baka off. Ichigo introduced Cherry to the rest of the group so they got aquaintted. Once the girls were comfortable chatting Ichigo dragged Ryou into the kitchen for a private conversation.

"Ryou. You have to be my boyfriend okay?" she said alittle pleadingly and outta the blue. Ryou smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. I'm just sexy for you, huh Ichi?"

"Argh! Baka ne! I mean **pretend**!" she yelled exasperated. "You do realize what he's trying to do, right?" she said referring to The Baka.

"He's trying to make you jealous." he said crossing his arms.

"Exactly! But that aside, I kinda gave him the impression that we were...uh..."

"Dating?" he finished for her. Still smirking.

"Yeah. So that's why I need you to do this. So...will you?" she asked hopefully giving him doe eyes. He looked thoughtful for a minute but smiled.

"Okay. I'll do it." she squealed. "If..." her face dropped.

Ichigo sighed. I shoulda known there'd be a catch! "If?"

"Heh. If you admit that you think I'm sexy." he finished, still smirking as her face reddened.

"NYA!?!!"(she knows she does)

"Oh C'mon, Ichi!" He gripped her chin making her look him in the eyes. "You know you want me."(true)

She blushed redder and found she couldn't speak. Ryou, on the other hand, was enjoying him self watching her blush and stutter.

"Ahhh...um...I-I, uh..." she stopped and took a deep breath, amusing Ryou even more. Damn him! I can't win(also true)she thought sadly.

"Well? I'm waiting Ichi." he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"F-fine. I admit it." she said looking down at her feet. Her blush had worsened. She couldn't bare to look up to see Ryou smirking. But she sensed him coming closer.

"Heh...Say it." By this time she was steaming hot and her face couldn't have been redder. Her cat accessories had long ago popped out. She took another deep breath.

"Ithinkyou'resexy." she mumbled down at her feet. He titled her face upwards to look at him again.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"...I think you're...sexy..." she said a little slower.

"One more time. A litttle louder."

"I THINK YOU'RE SEXY, OKAY!?!!"(true, true, true.)she shouted in his face. Ryou smirked and turned towards the door. Ichigo looked as well.

Standing in the doorway was Mint who had come to get some drinks for the guests. She stared wide-eyed for a minute, glancing back between Ichigo and Ryou. She held a shocked expression for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by her sly grin. "I see she couldn't contain herself anymore, huh?"

"Nope." Ryou answered simply. Ichigo looked at Mint desperatly, silently begging her to stay quiet about this. Mint grinned.

"Mint?" she whispered barely audioably.

"Heehee." Mint giggled and turned to leave. Seeming as though she understood. She looked one last time at the couple over her shoulder. "Let's just pretend I was never here." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief while Ryou raised an eyebrow questionably. "...**GUYS**!!!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ICHIGO JUST SAID!!!!!!!!!!!" she ran out screaming her gossip to the others.

Ichigo thought she might faint. But instead she turned into a cat. There was no way should let Ryou kiss her back after that little episode. So she ran to the basement and hid.

Ryou thought he might explode of laughter. He quickly regained himself and walked out of the kitchen hands in his pocket. As though nothing had happened.

RYOU!!!!!!!!! Ichigo mentally screamed. Wait til I get my hands on him! He's gonna wish he were never born!! She hopped up on the washing machine. I guess I might as well take a nap until the coast is clear to go back upstairs. She hopped into a basket that sat ontop and was prepared to fall asleep, until...

"YEOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

What the--!...Kako?! "Meow?" Ichigo mewed quietly.

"What?!" she hissed. "What the hell do you call yourself doing jumping on me like that?!!"

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Ichigo mewed. "Since when can you talk!?!"

"Since earlier today." she said pointing to her collar. "Why are you down here in your kitty form?"

"That **bastard** Ryou!" Ichigo yelled glaring at no one in particular.

"...What he do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." she turned her head away.

"You know I'm gonna figure out sooner or later." Kako pointed out and Ichigo sighed. She eventually retold the whole incident while Kako tried her hardest not to laugh. When she was done Kako blinked. "Hold that thought." she jumped into the basket.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!OMG!!!!!!PRICELESS!!!!!!" she jumped back out and straightened herself up. "I had to get that outta my system."

"Kakooo!" Ichigo whined. "I want revenge..."

"Drop an Acme anvil on his head!" Kako suggested eagerly.

"...I said I wanted 'revenge', I don't wanna KILL him!!"

"Awww. But that's always how they do it in cartoons."

Ichigo shook her head at her immature little pet. "Kako, this is hardly a cartoon. It's more like some idiot fanfiction." she muttered the last part.

"Wha?"

"Nothing. Well, one things for sure," Kako listened attentively. "As soon as The Baka's gone Ryou's gonna get it!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!" Kish yelled while everyone else was cracking up. "I can't believe she said that! I'm a thousand times sexier than you!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Ryou.

"Apparently Strawberry doesn't think so." he said matter-of-factly. The Baka was not at all happy to hear this. His plan wasn't working very well at all. And where the hell was Ichigo?!

"Shirogane," he said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" They quietly left the group to 'chat'. Does he **want** to get his ass whipped or something? Ryou thought.

"...So what do you think of Cherry?" he asked glancing back at the group.

"What do I...think of her? She's nice I guess."

"Yeah. Cute too." he said smiling slyly(i'm getting sick just writing this.XP)."How about we...switch?"

"Switch?" Ryou asked confused. Masaya rolled his eyes.

"Girls. I'll give you Cherry, you give me Ichigo. What do you say?"

"..." **POW!** The Baka was hit with another one of Ryou's signature punches. He stumbled back against the counter. "FOR GOD'S SAKES!!!" Ryou yelled. "They're girls! Not trading cards!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!?!" Everyone rushed into the kitchen to see Ryou looking **really** pissed off and Masaya holding his face, blood dripping down his chin.

"I heard EVERYTHING you bastard!" Cherry cried, who had been listening at the door. She ran up and slapped him then rushed out.

"YEAH!!" Kish cheered and kicked Masaya in the face. "Baka Bashing Party!!" After that announcement everyone lined up to hit, kick, or throw something at The Baka who was tied to a chair, curtesy of Ryou. Lettuce, Zakuro, and Keiichiro weren't participating for obvious reasons. Kish, Tart, Mint, and Ryou were having the time of their lives. Pudding refused to hit him, but she did throw cakes. Ryou stopped and looked around. Finally having noticed his little Strawberry wasn't with them. She'd **really** kill me if I told her she missed this. That thought in mind he went to the basement to go find her. But not before changing into Alto.

Ichigo and Kako had both fallen asleep by this time. Fortunately for Ryou(or should i say Alto?) he was a cat as well so he didn't have to think hard about where they'd be.

He found both kitties asleep in the laundry basket. He smiled and started to play with Ichigo's tail. He pulled slightly.

"Uhhh...Alto?" Ichigo yawned opening her big, brown eyes. "Ryou!" she hissed. He laughed at her reaction. Both of them waking up Kako.

"Would you two please shut-up!?!" she yelled.

"Kako!" Ryou exclaimed. "You can talk?!"

"Old news, dude."

"What could you possibly want now?" Ichigo growled.

"This." he kissed her changing her back and picking her up off the floor. "C'mon! You're gonna love this!" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs.

"W-whoa! What's up with you?" she said smiling despite her anger. Reaching the top of the stairs they saw the group hadn't taken a break from their bashing. "AHAHA!!! W-what happened to him?!" she said pointing and laughing. Ryou explained the whole switching girlfriends thing and Ichigo boiled with rage.

"Wait! Where's Cherry?" she asked looking around.

"Huh? Oh. I'm not sure. She might have left." Ichigo looked sad, but then she heard something. It sounded look a soft whimpering. She followed the soud until she came to the changing rooms. She peeked inside and saw Cherry crying hugging her knees to her chest.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you had left Cherry." Ichigo said stepping inside.

"Cherry gasped but then calmed down. "Left? I tried but I can't. None of us can."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

"We're snowed in."

* * *

Cuxie: Tell me that was long enough! 

Ryou: Hope so. It took you 2 days.

Cuxie: I made all that up as I went along! Absolutely no part of that above was planned before hand.

Ryou: Yeah, yeah.

Cuxie: I'm tired. Can someone plz...?

Cherry: Sure! Plz stay tuned for the next chapter of "Mew Mew MASH_!"_


	16. Whatcha mean we're snowed in?

Cuxie:Ok. I'm updating! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW!!!!!?

Ryou: What's up with you?

Cuxie:(sniff sniff) I-I'm sorry!...WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Ryou: O.o???

Cuxie: Ugh. I guess the reviews will have to do the explaining.

**Rainbow Hime:** He already is that ugly!XD Everyone hates The Baka. Thanks for your support in that!

**flammingbunnies:** sure! BAKA! GET OVER HERE!!!!

Masaya: What?(gets hit with a pie by FB)GAH! What was that for?!

Cuxie: Cause you're a baka! Thanks for reviewing!

**okami no kidzukare:** Thank you! i try my very hardest! Snow is great. I wish it would snow here.

**shortysportsluva:** Thanks! I'll try to fit in as much of their "relationship" as possible. XD

**ThatHyperGirlFromEnglish:** Everyone wants to hit the baka! Thanks for the compliment!

**ForgiveButNeverForget:** True and true! - Thankies! Someone wanted snow, so...yeah. Heh. Thanks for reviewing!

**Misha12:** (sniff sniff)Do I really have to?

Ryou: Hey ba-!O.o!!! WHAT THE (bleeping) HELL?!?!?!!! WHY??!?!!!!!!!

Cuxie: I'm really sorry but--Aww who am I kidding?! I LOVE delivering bad news! M12 just dumped yer sorry ass for JD!! She wanted me to break it to ya. Sorry kiddo.

Ryou:O.O WHO THE HELL IS JD?!?!?!

Cuxie: J D Tory. Somebody better than you apparently. NEway! Thanks for reviewing! This is harder than I make it seem(not really)XD.

Ryou:I can't beleive you would just abandon me and all we've been through for some random guy!

Cuxie: He's not random. He's her boyfriend.

Ryou: THEN I CHALLENGE HIM TO A DUEL!!! FOR MISHA12'S HEART!!!!!

Cuxie: -- You're dumb.

**MewIchiBlue93:** Heehee! Thanks! Don't say worse. They'll just censor it.XD

**Sar T.:** Chatango is a chat site that I am currently on while typing this.XD Still having trouble? The toolbar is on the far left side. Thanks for reviewing!

**minniemouselover:** Yay! Seasonal!- Thankies!

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x:** Thanks! Everyone loves baka bashing!

**Strawberry Nixx:** Ha! Thanks! I hope you had a happy New Year too!- I've never been called -sama(feels honored)Thanks!

**Aishiteru Itstudemo:** GAH! S-sorry! . Yes m'am!

**intricate designs:** Was the ending really dramatic? Hmm. Oh well! Glad you liked it! Every fic needs a little drama now and then.

**Kitty Kat K.O.:** Thank you! So nice.- Poor thing my foot! He deserved it! Sorry I couldn't update sooner.

**i am a anime princess:** You do? That's great. But do you have the lyrics?

**Fire Emblem MewMew:** God I hope they're not boring!XD Um, I'd love to give you a shot at Masaya...but we kinda need him for the chapter. And that sword looks a little...uh, lethal. Heh. But thanks anyway!-

**clariecandy:** Heh. Thanks!

Cuxie: DONE!

Ryou:(working out) I WILL win!!

Cuxie: Yea. Whatever. We've got no time to waste. Chappy rolling! Oh! And I don't own TMM, Cherry or Spice. I do, however, own Kako.

* * *

"We're snowed in"

Ichigo blinked. Once. Twice. "What do you mean we're snowed in? We can't be snowed in." she said smiling like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Take a look." Cherry pointed to the window. Ichigo glanced outside. Truth be told, the pile of snow was only an inch below the windowsill.

"NYA?!?!! OH MY GOD!!!! WE'RE SNOWED IN!!!" she clamped a hand over her mouth. Peeking out to where her friends were she was relieved to see they hadn't heard her. _Good. I gotta tell Ryou!_ "Uh, Cherry? Stay here a minute." With that she rushed out leaving Cherry sniffling in the corner.

"Wonder where the Strawberry got to." Ryou said looking around. Right on que, Ichigo came over looking as nonchalant as humanly possible. "Ok. What's up?"

"Huh?" she said innocently. "What do you mean?"

Ryou crossed his arms and looked hard at her, making her flinch. "You know exactly what I mean. Since when are you this casual? What's going on."

She blinked. _How did he--?_ She shook her head dismissing the thoughts. "Ok. We need to talk. _Privately._" she said emahasizing the word. Ryou's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. Without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and rushed her up to his room, closing(and secretly locking)the door. He stood with his back against the door staring intently at Ichigo who had her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Ryou blinked. "H-huh?" he said dumbly. "No reason...s-so what did you want to talk about." he said barely stuttering. Very un-Ryou like. This only caused Ichigo to become more suspicious.

_Why is he stuttering and staring like that? Was it something I said?_ "Yeah. About that. We're kinda...uh, snowed in." she said unsure of how he would react.

He blinked. "Pfft! Don't be dumb, Strawberry! We can't be snowed in." he said chuckling. Ichigo sighed.

"That's what I thought. Until I saw that." she said pointing out the window.

"What?" Ryou looked out. The snow was not as high as his window seeing as they were on the second floor. But they could see it was higher than the doorway. Meaning: They were snowed in.(how many times do they have to say it?!)

"Whoa." Was all he said.

"Well...should we tell the others?"

"No. It'll just freak them out. And if need be Kish could just teleport everyone home."

"True. Guess I got worked up over nothing. Let's go back downstairs." with that she headed towards the door.

"Wait! Uh, is that all you wanted to talk about?" he asked. A nervous expression overruling his usually cool one.

"Yeah. Why?" she grabbed the knob only to find that it was locked. "Ryou...why is the door locked?"

"Oh, uh, heh. I kinda thought you meant...uh..."

"RYOU!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!"

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

The party had been great. The music, the snacks, the baka bashing. Ichigo had manage to persuade Cherry to come out of the changing room and join the fun. But alas, it had gotten dark. Meaning it was time for everyone to part and go their separate ways. It's enough to bring a tear to your eyes isn't it?(aren't i dramatic today!).

"I knew this party was a great idea." Mint boasted. The girls were collecting their things as was The Baka. Zakuro noticed that Cherry made no move to leave or get her stuff together. She sent her a skeptical look but Cherry didn't notice. The girls had just finished getting everything together. They had agreed that Ichigo would stay behind and take down the decorations. Much to everyone's surprise, she didn't protest. Mint reached for the door only to discover...

It was stuck.

"Shirogane! There's something wrong with this door!" Mint yelled yanking the knob.

"Oh my word!" All eyes trailed to Lettuce who was gaping at the window.

"What's wrong Lettuce, na no da?"

"We're snowed in!" she said worriedly. Pai floated up behind her.

"Hmm. Well I guess Kish, Tart and I will have to teleport everyone home." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Teleport?" Cherry asked confused. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No problem!" Kish offered. He grabbed Mint around her waist causing her to blush light pink. He hovered in the air slightly, and attempted to teleport. The became slightly translucent for a short moment, but otherwise remained where they were.

"What happened Kisshu?" Mint asked looking up at him.

"It's cold."

"...NO SHIT!!! What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" she screamed making Kish wince.

"It's too cold for me to teleport. Sorry Birdie." he said mournfully. They were all a little more than confused until Pai interjected.

"What Kish means to say is, our bodies won't allow us to teleport in extreme heat or cold. So I'm afraid we're stuck here until the snow melts."

**(SILENCE CAN KILL)**

"**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!!! **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN UNTIL THE SNOW MELTS?!?!! THAT COULD BE DAYS!!!!!! WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?!!!! AND WHAT ABOUT CLOTHES?!!!! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY EXPECT ME TO STAY HERE WITH THESE IDIOTS!!!! I'LL LOSE MY F---ING MIND!!!!"

"If you haven't already..." Ichigo muttered.

"Minto! STOP!!!" Kish yelled. He grabbed Mint by the shoulders and twirled her around to face him. "Look! I know this isn't the best situation, but it's not the worst either! We'll figure out something! Just CALM DOWN!!" he said shaking the shocked blue-haired girl. " You. Will. Be. FINE!! Ok?!" he held her at arms length and had stopped shaking her. She was staring wide-eyed at him, a little bit scared. No one had ever talked to her like that. Let alone shook her. For some reason she thought if it were anyone but Kish she'd want to beat the crap out of them. But then...why anyone **but** Kish? "Ok Minto?" he repeated. She nodded, still in shock.

"O-ok."

Kish sighed relieved. "Good." He pulled her into a hug making her blush as red as Ichigo's hair.

"They're so cute!" Cherry whispered to Ichigo. "Are they a couple?"

"Mint and Kish? No." she smiled slyly. "At least not yet anyway."

**LATER THAT NIGHT(around 10:45):**

"Mint and Kish were adorable today!" Ichigo squealed to Kako who was just as enthusiastic. Also a little upset that she had missed all the excitement. Ryou was watching amused as Ichigo filled Kako in on everything that had happened. He was layed back reclining on his bed, Ichigo sitting next to him giggling with the kitty.

"Really Strawberry. You're so childish sometimes." Ichigo and Kako just rolled their eyes.

"You just have no sense of cuteness." Ichigo huffed.

"Is that so?" Ryou reached under neath his bed pulling out a small red wrapped box with a gold ribbon. "Would this change your mind?" he said handing it to her.

She took it, surprised. "Ryou...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Open it." She carefully undid the ribbon putting it aside and tore off the paper. It was a jewlrey box. Her heart beat faster as she lifted the lid and her eyes settled on the necklace inside.

It was a ruby and emerald strawberry charm with little golden seeds on a gold chain. On one leaf of the strawberry were her initials engraved in gold. Needless to say, Ichigo was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Ryou asked smiling warmly at her.

"...It's beautiful Ryou! I love it!" she said looking into his deep blue eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen before. A kind of warmth and kindness...love? She blushed at the thought. She hadn't seen this side of Ryou before. The self-obsessed jerk she knew had changed right before her eyes. She liked it.

"Ryou..." she whispered hugging him. "Thank you." He sighed holding his little strawberry.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo."

* * *

Cuxie: Phew! Finally done! Took a little longer then I expected but I think it turned out well. The Mint/Kish fluff and the necklace were completely spur of the moment. I came up with all that off the top of my head!-

Ichigo: So I guess you're pretty proud of yourself, huh?

Cuxie: Yup!

Ryou:(returning from his dual)

Cuxie: So how'd it go?

Ryou: I WON!!!

Cuxie: Awww! That's only cause M12 and JD broke up!

Ryou: They WHAT?!! Why didn't you tell me before?!

Cuxie: Don't blame me! I just found out!

Ryou: Does this mean M12 wants to go back out with me?

Cuxie: IDK. He's asking M12. Do you?

Kazune: CUXIE!!! Where have you been?!

Cuxie:O.o Kazune-kun!

Kazune: You DO have other stories to update! Lets go you!

Cuxie:(is being dragged away by Kazune-kun)Ah! Um, stay tuned for the next chappy! The song IS coming! I didn't forget! Wait Kazune-kun--GAH! REVIEW!!!!


	17. Lets do something fun!

Cuxie: Kays!

Ichigo: And she's back!

Cuxie: Yep yep! And yes! We have reached that magical number of; drumroll please!

Ichigo:(finds a random drumset and works her magic)

Cuxie:...222 reviews!! WHOO! Wow! I never dreamed this story would get so many reviews! So to show my gratitude, ALL REVIEWIES GET A $5,000 GIFT CERTIFICATE TO CAFE MEW MEW!!! So not only do you get to spend $5,000 on sugary goodness, you also get to watch Ichigo screw up on the job!

Ichigo: HEY!!

Cuxie: Heh. No time for complaing Ichi, it's review time!

**ForgiveButNeverForget:** Oh! So you're what happened to SFK. Gotcha. Heh. Thanks.(hands over gift certificate)Have fun with that!

**Misha12:**(imitating Sasha)Viva babe! Heh. But c'mon! I didn't take that long to update...The duel? JD gave up and started crying so...yea. Heh. But NEway! Glad you're over the emotional pain.

Ryou: M12?

Cuxie: She wants you back Ryou!

Ryou: Really?!

Cuxie: Dundun-dududun dudun dudun dudunda!--Huh?! Oh yea. She wants you back. So you gonna go back out with her?

Ryou: Of course!(sweeps M12 into a long and passionate kiss)

Cuxie: Ugh. I can already see where this is headed.(shoves gift certificate between the two _lovebrids_) NEXT!!

**EvolKitty:** Thanks! I can stay up late reading fics too. But then someone usually has to drag me away from the computer. Heh. Thanks!(relinquishes gift certificate)

**MewIchiBlue93:** Ah yes. The many faces of Ryou Shirogane. Pervy, sweet, mysterious, and lets not forget, idiotic! Heh. Thankies!(gives you a gift certificate)

**okami no kidzukare:** Stuck as a feather in a glue factory!

Ichigo:O.o Wha..?

Cuxie: Yea...no clue where that came from. NEwhoo! Thanks for reviewing!(gives you a gift certificate)Enjoy!

**flammingbunnies:**(bows at applause)Thank you! Thank you!

Ichigo: You are SO full of it.

Cuxie:XD Heh. Sorry. But thanks!(hands over gift certificate)

**Strawberry Nixx:** Heehee. Yippie! People like the Mint/Kish fluff! I gotta know for when I do the sequel. And you like the Ryou/Ichi sweetness too? I'm so happy! And I think I like being called -sama.-(gives you gift certificate)

**b l a c kxc u l l e n:** Heh. Anyone other than Kish woulda dropped her right on her ass!XD Thanx for reviewing!(gives out gift certificate)

**Aishiteru Itstudemo:** O.o! You've never been this nice to me. It's...scary!(meekly hands you gift certificate) . Scary!

**minniemouselover:** RyRy thinks so perverted sometimes. Where the aliens come from it's really dry and airy. Thanks for being a reviewie!(gives you a gift certificate)

**Sar T.:** Really?! That's great! Your welcome!(gives you a gift certificate)I'll be sure to check out your story.

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x:** Thanks! If you scroll up you'll see they're back together. Gomen.(gives you a gift certificate with an extra $1,000) You can date any of the other idio--I mean, characters. If you want to.

**Fire Emblem Mew Mew:** Thanks! I'll try to update faster. It's just that the chappies are getting longer. I don't want you to forget. That happens to me sometimes and I hate it!(gives you a gift certificate).

**BizarreBrunette:** Thank you BB, if I may call you that. Smiley power fuels me up. Thanks!(gives you a gift certificate)

**SailorMoonFanForever:** Thank you so much! That's so sweet!(gives you a gift certificate)Thanks for always reviewing too!

**sasukegirl4:** ok. more now.(gives you gift certificate)

Cuxie: On with the chappy! No time to waste!

* * *

The next morning Ichigo awoke to the sun shining in her face. She squinted her eyes open barely, but closed them again. She turned her head in an attempt to go back to sleep. Only to discover she couldn't move her arms. _That's weird. Why can't I...Is my pillow moving?_ Her eyes were wide open staring at the wall as she realized that her 'pillow' was indeed moving up and down in a rythmic way. She was also able to make out the faint sound of a heart beat.

"Up already, Strawberry?" She looked up to see two blue eyes looking down at her.(and cue...)

"AARGH!!!!" she screamed, though not as loud as the last time. She sat up abrutly, face flushed red and eyes wide. "WHY?!?!!!" she screamed assumingly at Ryou. "Why do I **always** end up in bed with **you**?!!

"You mean this isn't the first time?!" Kako asked jumping on to the end of the bed looking at the pair with keen interest.

"ICHIGO!!!" Kish nearly threw down the door. He was followed by Mint, who was awoken by the screaming; Lettuce, who was concerned for her friends safety; and Pudding, who was just plain curious. "What happened?! Why're..you..." Kish trailed off as he noticed the situation at hand. "Uh, did we interrupt something?" he asked more than a little amused. Mint smirked, Lettuce blushed, and Pudding giggled even though she didn't fully understand what was going on.

"God Ichigo! Save it for the honeymoon!" Mint snickered as Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"B-b-but we...I didn't...it's not...Ugh!" she blushed futher realizing she wasn't making any kind of sense.

"Sorry if we woke you guys. Heh. Strawberry here couldn't contain herself." Ryou offered sitting up, his arm still wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Mint laughed at this.

"Why do you encourage her?!!" The neko screamed still blushing a rather alarming crimson. Mint just smirked. Lettuce ushered Pudding back downstairs while Kish remained by Mint's side with a similar expression to hers.

"Well for your sake lets just hope you used protection. C'mon Kish!" That said, Mint led a hysterical Kish downstairs before Ichigo could strangle them both.

"AAAAAAAH!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO!!!!" She yelled to the ceiling.

"You let her get to you so easily. It's really entertaining." Ryou said with that superior smirk of his.

"And YOU encourage her!" she snapped her head around to glare at him.

"Ya know..." Kako started, capturing both their attention. "These people REALLY need to learn how to knock."

The word, of course, spread quickly downstairs. The unofficial couple would definetly get an earful once they decided to come downstairs. IF they decided to come downstairs. The four witnesses were excitedly telling their version of what happened. Mint, naturally, was doing most of the talking.

"--and she started freaking out. She was blushing like mad at looked awfully guilty." Mint gabbed.

"Those two get more and more suspicious as the days go by." Zakuro mused.

The Baka just looked plain disgusted. He was a little curious as to why none of them seemed to be aware that Ichigo and Ryou were dating.

The girls were forced to wear their cafe uniforms, much to Mint's disgust. Keichiiro already had clothes there of which he gave the guys something to wear.

"I'm bored. I can't believe these people get so excited over every little thing that hag and her blondie boyfriend do." Tart huffed crossing his arms. Pudding cocked her hid at him curiously, then her face broke out in a grin.

"Then why don't we find something to do?" she suggested taking his hand. He blushed.

"Uh..." without a second to protest he was quickly, and surprisingly quietly, being led away from the group. "Pudding? Where are you--"

"Shh!" she held a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. She quietly opened the basement door and glanced back at the group. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw they were still wrapped up in their conversation. Instead of prancing down the stairs like she normally would, she carfully made her way down trying to avoid making creaking sounds on the old steps. Tart noticed this and lifted her by the waist so that she was hovering with him. They floated the rest of the way down. "Gracias Tar-Tar, na no da!"

"Y-yeah." he mumbled looking at his feet. "So what are we doing down here anyway?" he asked looking up. He saw Pudding rummaging through boxes. "What are you looking for?"

"You were bored right? I'm looking for something fun!" she smiled.

"Something...fun?" he said almost disbelieving. "Down here?"

"Yup! Ryou has all kinds of fun inventions and stuff down here. He never lets me play with them..." she turned to him and winked. "So this'll be our little secret!" Of course he blushed.

"O-okay." They started digging through boxes and piles and once they got bored with one invention they tossed it aside and looked for something else to play with. Their favorite things had lots of lights and buttons and switches(but c'mon! they're kids.). Out of all the stuff they pulled out there was one thing that remained untouched. Ryou's computer.

"He's always down here on this thing." Tart commented staring hard, almost glaring, at the machine.

"Or on the one in his room, na no da." Pudding added. Tart took a seat in the chair that was clearly made for someone bigger than him. Pudding squeezed in next to him. "Let's see..." she looked through files but most of them were boring. Then they came across a file that said 'Mews'. "Oooh! It's about us, na no da!" The file had pictures and descriptions of all the mews.

"How does he know all this stuff? Look Pudding. It's your bio!" He pointed. He looked over to see Pudding blushing and fiddling with the hem of her dress. "What's wrong?"

"Eh? Nothing...I was just wondering how he got my weight..." she mumbled blushing harder.

Tart cocked his head. "Hmm. He's probably some kind of stalker. But you're so light...it shouldn't even matter." He looked over at Pudding who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Really, na no da?" she asked almost whispering.

"Yea. See?" Without warning he lift her up bridal style and spun her around the room. "Light as a feather."

"Tar-Tar!" she giggled, clinging to his neck. "Whoa!" he swiftly, but gently set her down. His arms where still locked around her waist, and hers were still around his neck. "Ah..." They both blushed and separated.

"Awww! No kiss?!"

"WHA?!!" Tart looked up and saw Kish smirking at them, or rather him, from atop the stairs. "Why you..!"

"Heh. I found 'em you guys!" he yelled over his shoulder and Mint and Lettuce appeared in the doorway. Lettuce giggled and Mint looked amused.

"As cute as this little scene is, " Mint started. "Would it be too much trouble for you two to come up now?"

"Um...we're getting ready to play a game and we didn't want to start with out you two." Lettuce said while leading Mint and Kish away from the door.

"C'mon." Tart mumbled.

"Um, okay. Tar-Tar?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" he turned to her and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Heehee! Thanks." she gave him her cutest smile and he blushed beet red. She just grabbed his hand and rushed upstairs. They both emerged from the basement looking oddly guilty. Pudding was giggling like mad and Tart was blushing redder than Ichigo(and that's really saying something!).

"Heh. Have fun?" Kish smirked.

"SHUT-UP!!!!" Tart yelled. "What did you idiots want anyway?!"

"Cool it, shrimp. We're playing a game."

"What game?" Pudding asked eagerly. Mint said she would tell them once Ryou and Ichigo came down, so Pudding rushed to get them. And Tart was left alone with everyone who was eyeing him weirdly enough.

"So..." Mint said casually. "What exactly were you and Pudding doing in the basement? I mean besides making-out."

"WE WERE **NOT** MAKING-OUT!!!!!"

"Then why were you down there?"

"WE WERE BORED!!! Not everyone wants to sit around and talk about Blondie and that old hag!" he said pointing towards the stairs _just_ as Ryou and Ichigo happened to be coming down with Pudding.

"GAH!!! What'd you say, midget?!" Ichigo said threateningly. "Don't make me come down there!" she said looking down at him.

"Don't make _me_ come up there!" he said hovering so they were face to face(hehe. i liked that so i used it again if anyone remembers).

"Grrr!"

"IchiIchi! Tar-Tar! Please don't fight, na no da!" Pudding pleaded standing in between them. "Tar-Tar apologize to Ichigo."

"What?! I'm not apologizing to that hag unless she apologizes to me!" he said defiantly.

"Get real! I'm not apologizing midget! He started it!" Ichigo protested just as defiantly. Ryou and Pudding had had just about enough.

"You guys!" they both yelled at their immature...eh, partners? Yea. Partners. Partners who had their arms crossed and were pouting with their backs to each other. Everyone else, however, was getting quite a kick out of this. When Ryou and Pudding started lecturing, they both gave in.

"Sorry." They both muttered. Ichigo walked over and sat down next to Mint. "Yea. Sorry you're such a midget."

"What'd you say?!"

"**SHUT-UP**!!!!!!" Zakuro yelled astonishing everyone. "Can you two _please_ be a little more mature! You're both acting like 3-year-olds! Grow up!" Silence engulfed the place, no one quite knew what to say at this point. Keichiiro coughed clearing the painfully awkward silence. "I'll go get some drinks. Would anyone like anything?"

"A cup a my peppermint tea would be nice please. It's just about time for my daily tea anyway." Mint said politely and snobbily at the same time.

"Ugh. What did you guys need us down here for anyway? Pudding said something about a game." Ryou said with his usual indifference.

"Oh!" Mint said as though she just remembered. "Well, since we're obviously going to be stuck here for a while we're going to have to find some way to entertain ourselves. And of course it's just not a sleepover without this!"

"And 'this' would be...?"

"Truth or Dare!"

"WHAT?!!"

* * *

Cuxie: Ok. I'm finally done this chappy!

Zakuro: It was annoying.

Cuxie: You are SO mean!

Zakuro: I'm just opinionated.

Cuxie: Whatever. Reveiw peeps! I gotta know what you think of the Pudding/Tart fluff! It's important!


	18. Truth or Dare, Part 1

Cuxie: I'm back with a severe cold.

Lettuce: You poor thing! Are you alright?!

Cuxie:(glare)I don't need your stupid sympathy! And DON'T pity me!

Lettuce:(wimpering)S-sorry.

Cuxie: Pathetic little...I don't have time for you! Like I said, I'm really sick and can't stay on that long so I hope you guys don't mind if I skip reviews. 3...2...1...CHAPPY TIME! (_cough cough_) Ugh.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED US DOWN FOR THAT!!!!" Ichigo yelled hysterically.

"Well Sor-ry!" Mint said. "I just thought you'd want to play. But if you two were in the middle of something more important..." Ichigo imediately shut-up and sat down quietly. "Now...We can start now that everyone's here. And since it was my idea I get to go first!"

_Oh dear lord I'm in trouble now!_(i shouldn't have to tell you who that was). Ichigo bit her lip nervously. "Ichigo!" her head snapped up. "Geez! Pay attention. Truth or dare?" Mint asked.

"Truth." Ichigo said timidly, thinking this was the safest option.

"Fine." Mint huffed. "Hmm...I know! If you had to choose between kissing Kish, Ryou and...Pai! Who would you choose?"

"Wha?! Why would I--"

"Answer the question!"

"Ugh...Ryou--Only because Pai is obviously taken and I wouldn't wanna steal Kish from you." she said with a wink. Mint snorted and started grumbling. "Okay, my turn? Squirt!"

"What do ya want?" Tart glared.

"Ha! You actually answered to that!" she laughed ignoring Tart's dangerously rising temper. "Ok ,ok. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Bring it on witch!"

"Fine! Lets see..." she pondered for a moment. "Ah! I dare you, Kish, and Pai to dance the Hare Hare Yukai!" she said laughing(for those of you who don't know, it's the end theme of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya).

"WHAT?!?!!" Tart and Kish screeched at once.

"You can't involve us in his dare!" This was Pai.

"Sure I can. But I understand if you're all too chicken to--" she was cutted off as Tart fled the room and promptly returned with a CD player and disc. "Hm? That the Hare Hare Yukai?"

"Darn right it is! C'mon you two!" Tart yelled motioning for Kish and Pai to join him.

"You CAN'T be serious!" Kish yelled.

"Just c'mon!"

"Ugh..."

**Approximately 1min 27seconds later:**

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Everyone was in hysterics. Even Zakuro. Pai was actually blushing! He walked back over to Lettuce, who was trying to no avail to supress her giggles, and sat down. _Dear God, somebody PLEASE kill me!_ he thought. He dropped his head shamefully.

Lettuce noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Don't look like that." He blushed harder and jerked away.

"I'm fine." he said firmly. Lettuce took the hint and didn't pursue it any further.

"Alright! Alright!" Tart yelled. "I did the stupid dance. Now it's my turn! Kish!"

"What now?!" Kish asked annoyed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not taking any chances." he stated.

"Fine. If you won 2 tickets for an all-expense paid vacation to anywhere, who would you take with you? Me or Pai?" Tart asked smiling. Kish looked from him to Pai and back again.

"Honestly...I wouldn't take either of you." Tart looked shocked, but Pai just glared.

"Wha? Well who WOULD you take then?!"

Kish smirked. "I'd take my birdie of course!" he said wrapping his arms around Mint's torso. I'm sure I don't have to tell you she was blushing.

"Ugh! KISH!!" she yelled and pushed him away. "Would you get off and stay off!"

"Aww! But your so soft." he said grabbing her again.

"C-cut it out!" she stuttered. "And stop touching me!" she shoved him off and moved away. She instinctively moved over to Zakuro for some kind of protection(Mint's just weird like that). Fortunately for her, Zakuro had foreseen this.

"Knock it off Kish. Can't you see she's had enough of your perverted antics?" Zakuro stated boldly.

"Oh fine!" Kish huffed. "It's my turn anyway. Hmm...Hey! Porpoise-girl!"

"Her name is Lettuce." Pai hissed coldly(is there a nice way to hiss something?).

"Whatever. You're up greeny."

"Um, alright." she said meekly.

"Okay. I've got a question for you. Pai won't answer when I ask him but you have to answer since you picked truth."

"B-but I didn't even pick." she reminded. Which was true.

"Oh yea. Like you would've actually picked dare." Kish said sarcastically. Lettuce hung her head knowing he was right. "Okay my question. Are you and Pai officially dating? And if so, for how long?" Needless to say, Lettuce blushed and started mumbling incoherently. Everyone leaned in anticipating her answer.

"Oh..um...well...n-no?" she asked more than answered, looking in Pai's direction. Everyone followed her gaze so all eyes were on Pai. He looked away and didn't say anything. Lettuce's face fell and she shook her head in confirmation. "No we're not." she said more firmly. Kish's face fell as well.

"Oh...how boring!" he exclaimed. "Your turn Lettuce."

"Ano...Mint, truth or dare?"

"Hmph. Dare!" she said smirking. All the while thinking, _How bad could Lettuce's dare be?_

"Ok. I dare you to..." she thought for a minute. "I dare you to act like Pudding for the rest of the day and vice/versa." she said smiling proudly.

"EXCUSE ME?!!"

"Good one Lettuce!" Ichigo cooed.

"Na no da?" Pudding said finally being brought into the game. "Act like Mint...? I can do that easy, na no da!" She sat next to Mint, who looked alarmed, grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip. Holding her nose high in the air, she said, "This job is so clearly beneath. I simply can't be bothered to do something as trivial as work. Work is for commoners. Like Ichigo." Everyone cracked up at Pudding's flawless imitation of Mint. Well...except Mint of course. "Wow, Mint! She's got you pegged!" Tart taunted.

"I do NOT act like that!" Mint insisted.

"Uh, yeah. You do." Ichigo pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was an actual quote. And aren't you supposed to be Pudding?" Mint groaned and mumbled a barely audioable 'na no da'.

"Ugh! Whatever! It's my turn." she yelled.

"It's your turn...?" Ichigo pushed.

"Er...na no da! There! Happy?!" she seethed making Ichigo snigger. "Zakuro! Truth or dare?" she said smiling cheekily.

"Wow. Mint does me pretty well." Pudding whispered to no one in particular.

"Dare." Zakuro said trying to fight the smile tugging at her lips.

"Hmm. I dare you to stay at least 20ft. away from Keichiiro for the rest of the day." she said sweetly. Zakuro and Keichiiro frowned.

"That's just mean Minto." he said.

"It's a dare...na no da." she said shrugging innocently. Inside she was ready to die of embarrassment. There was no way she could handle doing thins 'Pudding' thing all day. She was just glad there wouldn't be any costumers she would be forced to 'perform' for.

Zakuro and Keichirro looked at each other longingly, and reluctantly moved to opposite sides of the room. This was turning into a game of torture.

"All right! Who's next?!"

* * *

Cuxie: Not much of a cliffy ending. There will be more Truth or Dare next chapter. I'm not sick anymore. The intro was typed a while ago and I didn't feel like changing it. Sorry I took so long to update! . I promise the next chappy will come much sooner!

Lettuce:(mumbling)Unfortunately.

Cuxie:(glares at Lettuce) And in case you didn't notice, Clutzilla was the victim of the day.

Lettuce: She hates me so much.

Cuxie: I really do. NEwayz! PLZ R&R!!!(holds gun to Lettuce's head)Say it!!

Lettuce: Agh! A-and stay tuned for the next chapter of, "Mew Mew MASH!" Save me!


	19. Truth or Dare, Part 2

Cuxie: It's Truth or Dare Part 2!

Ryou: I think you mean, 'Torture Lettuce Part 2'. Why do you hate her so much?

Cuxie: BECAUSE! She liked you in the manga AND anime and that interferred with you and Ichigo's pairing.

Ryou: But Ichigo didn't like me anyway. She liked The Baka.

Cuxie: And I hate him too. But enough with the questions! It's Review Time!

**ForgiveButNeverForget:** Thanks for reviewing. I apologize for the lack of Ryou/Ichigo fluffiness. How will Zakuro and Keichiiro survive? My guess...they won't.XD

**okami no kidzukare:** Thank you. I feel much better. The dares are coming up!

**Sar T.:** Mint is evil! I consider this a punishment. Just wait til you see what I have in store for her this chapter!

**Cherrie-Sakura:** Aww! Enough with the compliments, you'll make me blush!(o-o) You're too kind! I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for reviewing!

**Strawberry Nixx:** Haha! That just came to me. I recently got into The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I obsess over things so easily. Oh well. Hope you find your brain.XD

**KyoxSakiFan:** Heh. Tell me about it.

**Kitty Kat K.O.:** Heehee. Thankies! Description? Gotcha! I'll work on that! Thanks for reviewing!

**UndefinedMelody:** Thanks! You're MewIchiBlue93 right? I recongnize the "nya" you sign off with. Glad you liked the chappy!

**flamingbunnies:** Ha! Thanks! Huh? Why can't I take it seriously? Lettuce is just a worthless extra.

Lettuce: WAAAAAAH!!!!

Cuxie: Awww, shuddap!

**FreakyD45663:** Heh. You're the second person to say that. Glad I nailed it.

Cuxie: Finito!

Ryou: Your spanish sucks.

Cuxie: Heh. I'm not even sure if that was spanish. But who cares? It's Chappy Time!

Ryou: Well, you guys heard her. Roll it! And by the way, MewCuxie12 does not in any way own Tokyo Mew Mew, Cherry, or Spice. But she does own Kako.

* * *

"I believe it's my turn." Zakuro said nonchalantly. "Hey Cherry."

"Eh?" Cherry turned to Zakuro from her little spot slightly away from the group. She didn't think she was supposed to play so she sat aside to watch.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth." she said.

"Alright. How exactly did you end up going out with Masaya?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Ichigo added.

"You definetly picked the worst guy possible." Ryou scoffed.

"...I'M STILL HERE!!!" The Baka yelled, like anyone actually cared.

"Well Cherry? You gonna tell us?" Zakuro pried, completely ignoring Masaya.

"Sure. Just a sec." she got up and grabbed Masaya by the collar. She dragged him over to the broom closet surprising him at how strong she was. She threw him in and swiftly locked the door. "So there'll be no interruptions while I tell the story."

"HEY!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" The Baka screamed but his voice was muffled by the thick door. He pounded until his fist hurt(which was after the first hit).Then it was quiet.

"Ok. How I ended up with that thing?" Cherry started.

_**Flashback(my first one!):**_

_**Cherry's POV**_

_'Man I'm bored.' I thought as I walked aimlessly through the park. ' Why don't I ever have anything even remotely exciting or interesting to do? Oh right. I remember. I don't have friends. At least not yet.'_

_I had just moved to Tokyo from another part of Japan, Akihabara. My school is pretty nice, but I really don't know that many people here yet._

_I was walking along side the fountain when I heard a slap and some yelling. I couldn't make out the words but it was definetly a girl's voice. I turned the corner in time to see a red-haired girl stomp off angrily. Away from a dark-haired boy who was on the ground muttering angrily and rubbing his reddened cheek._

_"Are you alright?" I asked walking over to him and offering my hand. He looked at me for a second before getting up on his own._

_"I'm fine." he said gruffly. He dusted himself off then turned back to me. I looked away feeling my face grow hot._

_"Er...okay then. I'll be going. Ja ne." I turned on my heel and started to walk away._

_"Wait!" he called. I stopped and looked back. "Uh, what's your name?"_

_"Me? I asked dumbly. "Ezumi Cherry."_

_"Aoyama Masaya."_

_'How on earth did this happen?' Somehow we've ended up sitting together on these hard benches. We were just talking. Well for him it was talking. For me it was more like listening. He was talking about kendo, his school, the environment. To be honest it was all kind of boring, but it was better than walking around by myself doing nothing._

_"Hey, uh, Cherry? I know we just met and all...but would you like to go out with me?" he said rather suddenly. Needless to say, I was shocked._

_"But...wasn't that girl I saw earlier your girlfriend? The red-haired one?"_

_"Her? No. She was just a fortune teller."_

_"Oh. Well I guess I could...What did you have in mind?"_

_"Some friends of mine invited me to a Christmas party at the cafe they work at. I was hoping you would go with me as my date."_

_I smiled. There was something suspicious about all this. I could tell. But I wasn't about to turn him down to continue my walk through Lonelyville._

_"Okay!"_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"So that's basically how he coned me into being his date." she sighed. "God I feel stupid!" she buried her face in her hands.

"Don't." Ichigo said placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I went out with that baka for over a year."

"And you didn't get bored with him?"

"Honestly...yeah. He's boring." she admitted.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Cherry asked rather slyly.

"Yeah?" she blinked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...dare! I'm not scared!" She looked confident. Cherry thought a minute and Ichigo waited patiently. _Cherry's not evil like Mint. I'm sure her dares can't be that bad. Then again, I didn't think Lettuce's would be so bad either..._

"I dare you two spin around five times with your eyes closed and whoever you're facing is the person you have to kiss!" she smiled satisfied with herself.

"Wha?!"

"It's a dare Ichigo. Quit whining and just do it." Pudding said still sipping Mint's tea.

"Wow, you're good at that." Ichigo mused. "Oh, alright." She stood up in the center of their little circle and spun around 5 times with her eyes closed. She stopped, too scared to open her eyes. What if it was Ryou? Or the midget? Or even worse...Kish!? She definetly heard laughter.

"Open you eyes!"

She prayed one last time that it wasn't those three. She opened her eyes and her prayers were answered. It definetly wasn't Ryou, Tart, or Kish. It was...

"NYA??!!! MINT?!?!! NO WAY!!!!" she shreiked backing away.

"Haha! Ichigo's gonna kiss Mint!" Pudding yelled, momentarily forgetting her dare.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!!!!" Mint roared. Ryou looked from Ichigo to Mint and back again before coming up with one of his oh-so-clever ideas. He got up and stepped up behind Ichigo. Casually tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, Strawberry?"

"Nya?" she said giving him her attention. He smirked and pushed her without so much as a second thought. "WAH!!" "GAH!!" She fell on top of Mint and their lips smashed together. Both their eyes widened in fear as they jumped back. Causing Ichigo to fall onto the floor and Mint to topple out of her seat.

"BLECH!!! EWWW!!!" Ichigo said shuddering.

"DISGUSTING!!!" Mint said between gags. They looked at each other before they both ran in opposite directions. Ichigo to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out and possibly throw-up. And Mint headed to the kitchen to choke down 20 gallons of water.

Everyone was cracking up. Kish and Tart almost passed out from lack of oxygen. Even Zakuro and Pai were in stitches.

"It's NOT funny!!" Mint yelled, flinging the kitchen door back.

"RYOU!!!" In a flash of red the angry neko girl tackled him to the ground. "What the HELL did you do that for?!" she screamed in his face, yanking him by the collar.

"Well it was obvious you weren't gonna do it yourself. Now get off me. I told you, you're heavier than you look."

"**ARGH**!!!!" she was about to strangle him, but Kish and Keichiiro got to her just in time. It took nearly all their strength just to pull her off him. "LET ME GO!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

"NO!! _I'LL_ KILL HIM!!!" Mint said storming over.

"Ryou..." Keichiiro said nervously. "You might wanna run!"

* * *

Cuxie: I had fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading it!

Keichiiro: I see you're in a better mood, MewCuxie-san.

Cuxie: Aww! Please, call me Cuxie! And I am in a better mood. The song is coming next chappy!

Keichiiro: No wonder you're excited. Stay tuned everyone!

Cuxie: Yeah! What he said!


	20. Singing My Love

Cuxie: Ok. This is it. I...I think this is the final chapter.

TMM: NOOOOOOO!!

Ichigo: It's over already?!

Cuxie: Relax! There most definitely WILL be a sequel!

TMM: YAAAAAAY!!

Cuxie:(muttering)Crazy bi-polar freakazoids...

Mint: What was that?

Cuxie: Review Time!

**FreakyD45563:** Thanks!

**TaintedImpurity:** O...kay? Have fun with your mushroom...?

**KyoxSakiFan:** XD

**okami no kidzukare:** Thanks! Like I was really gonna let them skip out on a dare.

Ichigo: Cruel and demented.

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x:** Breath girl! Breath!XD I'm glad you reviewed. I was wondering...is it okay if I use Cherry and Spice in the sequel? Pwetty pwease with Oreos on top!

**Cherrie-Sakura:** Awww! Thank you so much! I feel so special!(starry-eyed)

Ryou: You really shouldn't compliment her like that. It's like filling a balloon with air. Too much and..._POP!_

**minniemouselover:** Thankies!

**Strawberry Nixx:** Heehee! Arigatou!

Ichigo: I can't believe you people! Torture passes for comedy with you insensitive jerks! Lettuce is freaked witless, my Ryou's about to die and I've been scarred for life! But it's all just one big comedy act for you!!

Cuxie...yah! Pretty much!

Ichigo:

**Fire Emblem MewMew:** Sorry for the long waits. The Baka really isn't that bad(lying blindly through her teeth)He really isn't.

**Patzmelody:** Thanks! RyRy and Ichi will get together...but, erm, he won't leave M-12.

Ryou: I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DO!!

Cuxie: C-calm down!

Ryou: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HER!! **HELL NO**!!

Cuxie:(sigh)You just HAD to get him started...

**flamingbunnies:** Heh. I'll see what I can do...

**UndefinedMelody:** Well someones definitely got it coming to 'em. But you'll see in the chappy.;)

**SailorMoonFanForever:** I didn't wanna make things too obvious. Sorry. No part 3.

**Misha12:** I KNOW!! Thanks so much for the deadline,(sarcasm in case you didn't catch it). OHMYGOD!! WHICH SONG WERE WE USING AGAIN?! I TOTALLY FORGOT!! O.o O.o

Ryou: Baka...(whispers song title)

Cuxie:(calming down)Oh...oh right. Duh!XD

Ryou: I apologize for her asine, babe.(kisses M-12)Of course we're still going out! I can't believe you even had to ask.(goes into looooooong make-out session)

Ichigo: They disgust me.

Cuxie: Jealous much?

**Mew Mew Kazusa:** Hey! Thanks!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Why thank you! What kind of authoress would I be if I refused reviewies request. Baka!

Masaya(ewwwww!): What now?!

Cuxie: Duck.

Masaya: Wha--!(is hit in the face by a lemon cake)UGH!!

Cuxie: Your disobedience is your downfall!

**Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane:** Hello! Heh. Thank you!

Ryou: Sweet. Thanks.

Cuxie: Aww! Blow kisses to your fans!

Ryou:(small kiss for Sar T.)You think M-12 will be jealous?

Cuxie: Lets just hope she doesn't go through all the reviews.;)

**Aishiteru Itstudemo:** Yes m'am!(salute)

**takara410:** Thanks!

**kawaiiitahina123:** Thanks.

**ROSELIACOOL:** Thanks!

Ryou:(small kiss for Rose)I am SO dead.

Cuxie: Lets just pray she doesn't read this! And your fans DO deserve a little attention. A little kiss on the cheek isn't considered cheating. Besides, you'll be kissing Ichi LOTS this chappy!;)

Ryou&Ichigo:(blush)

**yi-chan:** Thankies! Go rygo!

**RandomnessGoddess:** Aww! Thanks!

Kako: Keep on reading RG.

Cuxie: OMG!! Done!

Ichigo: Then I guess this is it.

Ryou: Onto the last chapter.

Ichigo: Yep.

Ryou: This is the end.

Ichigo: Unfortunately.

Cuxie:...Are you two..._stalling_?

Ry&Ichi: NO!

Cuxie: Then get on with it! REVIEWIES ARE WAITING!!

Ryou: Alright! Geez...

Ichigo: Roll it!

* * *

"RYOUUUUUU!!" Ichigo and Mint raged and charged at the their freaked out blond boss. Ryou ran and ducked into the broom closet. Currently occupied by everyone's least favorite character.

"What are you doing in here?" It said.

"None of your business." Ryou snapped. Just then Ichigo and Mint started banging on the door.

"RYOU!! YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE'RE BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN!!"

"Heh. You're hiding from Ichigo and Mint? Wuss." The Baka snickered. Ryou glared at him before his eyes lit up excitedly.

"You think so?" He flung the door open, grabbed Masaya by the collar and shoved him in front of him. Ichigo and Mint immediately started beating the crap out of the first thing they could get their hands on. Which, unfortunately fo him/fortunately for Ryou, was The Baka.

"ARGH!!...WAIT!!...**STOP**!!" Ichigo stopped stomping on her innocent victim long enough to get a good look at it. She and Mint had pounded him into a bloody pulp, exactly what they wanted. Only it wasn't Ryou. Mint noticed to and stopped attacking.

"What the...?"

"Merciless." a deep voice said whilst stepping out of the closet. Ryou glanced at what was once Masaya and smirked. "Wuss."

"Ryou!" Ichigo balled a fist at him but he blocked her.

"Calm down, strawberry! I was playing."

"Yeah? Well I didn't make YOU kiss her!" Ichigo yelled, red-faced. Ryou smirked and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him...and making her blush furiously.

"Maybe not. But I'm not the one who gave you the dare, am I?" Ichigo blinked and turned to glare at Cherry, who suddenlly looked scared.

"It was YOU!!" She pointed accusingly. Cherry laughed nervously and put her hands up in defense.

"I-I didn't know it would be Mint...but that was funny."

"Hilarious!" Tart added. "I wish we got that on camera."

"I DID!!" Pudding shouted. Everyone looked at her incrediously.

"Yo...you did?"

"Yep! It's the Fong Family Hidden Camera Trick!" she said, producing a video camera from God-knows-where. Everyone gathered around as she replayed at the kiss. "Perfect angle too!"

"PUDDING!!" Ichigo and Mint shouted in unison. Mint made a dive for the cam, but Pudding swiftly evaded. "My God! That's sooo embarrassing!" Ichigo whined. Mint turned and glared at her.

"Of course it's embarrassing! Not that you should care. Nobody gives a rat's ass about you and your miniscule life. I, on the other hand, have a reputation to uphold! NOW GIVE ME THAT CAMERA YOU MONKEY-FACED BRAT!!" She screeched chasing Pudding throughout the cafe.

Ichigo was tired of playing cat&mouse and decided to give it a rest. "Enough Truth or Dare. _Please_!" she said sighing and leaning against the wall.

"You're right Ichigo. It's getting late, isn't it?" Keichiiro said looking away from Zakuro, for once, and down at his watch. Although that's not at all what Ichigo meant, she was relieved to have an excuse to stop this game of torture. She instinctly headed up the stairs toward Ryou's room. Ryou, on the other hand, was a little surprised she had gotten so used to staying in his room.

As she was going up, Kako came tramping down the stairs, successfully making Ichigo trip and fall back into Ryou's arms. Whether she meant to or not remains to be seen. "Oopsie." she said, an unmistakeable hint of amusement in her voice.

"Kako!" Ichigo looked up and saw two clear, crystal blue orbs staring down at her. She blushed. "G-Gomen, Ryou."

"Hmm..." he looked away and started carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Nya?! W-W-What are y-you doing?!"

"What does it look like? You obviously can't walk up yourself."

"I can!"

"Not from what I've seen. And it saves me the trouble of having to catch you again." Without another word he carried her the rest of the way up the stairs and to his room. Leaving everyone else giggling after them. Ichigo felt Mint smirking after her.

"They're so cute!" Cherry cooed. Lettuce nodded in agreement. "Just like a married couple. He carried her like a bride!"

"They just need a little push sometimes." Kako said examining her claws. Cherry gawked in amazement.

"T-That c-c-cat t-t-talked!" she stuttered backing away from Kako as though she might attack in the blink of an eye. "Oh my...GOD!! That cat just talked didn't it?!" she cried pointing at Kako. The kitten rolled her eyes in annoyance. The mews exchanged nervous glances until Mint stepped up to Cherry.

"Don't be ridiculous. Kako's just a cat." she said standing in front of Cherry and blocking Kako from her view. Zakuro bent down and quickly snatched the bell from the cat's neck. She gave her a little nudge.

"...Mew?"

"See?" Mint said calmly. Cherry relaxed a bit but was still skeptical.

"B-but...I could've sworn--"

"Oh your probably just hearing things! It's late. You're probably just tired. Let's get you off to bed." she interrupted, rushing a confused Cherry off to another part of the cafe. Once they were out of view and earshot Zakuro retied Kako's bell and the kitten gave a huff.

"Geez. She acts like she's never seen a talking cat before." Everyone sweatdropped. "Anyway...I heard screaming and whatnot from all the way upstairs. What was going on?" Pudding and Tart wasted no time in filling Kako in and showing her the vid. She decided to spend the night with Pudding downstairs so she could get all the detials to further torture her owner in the morning.

**In Ryou's Room:**

"What the heck is so interesting on that computer?" Ichigo asked leaning over Ryou's shoulder. "I don't even understand half of it!"

"I'm surprised you understand any of it." Ryou countered. The nekomimi(cat-girl) pouted and flopped down on Ryou's bed. She turned and grabbed the small clock-radio sitting on the nightstand and flipped it on.

"What are you doing?" he said upon hearing loud static noises.

"I'm entertaining myself." she said going through several stations. "You should be happy I'm not bugging you."

"Uh-huh. Listening to static entertains you? And by the way, that noise _is _bugging me." he stated matter-of-factly, before turning back to his computer. Once again doing God-knows-what.

"Really? This is bugging you?" she smiled deviously and turned it up a bit louder. Ryou grunted. Ichigo continued to go through stations until something clearly caught her attention. "Oooh! I love this song!" she closed her eyes and hummed a little before starting to sing softly...

Fall To Pieces, Avril Lavigne:

_**I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.**_

_**  
Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.  
**_

Ryou turned off the computer and listened. She still had her eyes closed and a small smile played on her lips. He watched her closely as she continued to sing. Taking in the words.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.**_

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

He silently moved over and sat on the edge of his bed next to her. Ichigo didn't seem to noticed. She was clearly wrapped up in the song, as was Ryou.

_**  
Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.**_

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything... Everything.

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.

The song ended and the music faded. Ichigo sighed turning off the radio. She opened her eyes and was a little surprised to see Ryou staring so intently at her. "R...Ryou?"

"You have a beautiful voice." he said, not taking his eyes off her. He watched her blush as he moved closer. Their faces were mere inches apart. She close her eyes and Ryou closed his. He gently pressed his lips against hers and she didn't pull away.

Ryou wrapped his arms around her slender waist and her hands went up to play with his soft hair. She pressed herself against him and Ryou moaned. He broke the kiss, holding her in his arms like a child. Ichigo layed her head against Ryou's chest, listening to his heart beat. She slowly bought a hand up to her own chest where her heart would be. They were beating in sync.

"Ryou..."

"Ichigo...I love you." he said softly kissing her forehead. She looked up into his eyes as he gazed down at her. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with a mix of emotions. "I've loved you for a long time now. I just couldn't tell you before. I know I act like a jerk sometimes but I don't mean to. I really do love you Ichigo."

"I-I love you too, Ryou!" she cried burrying her face in his chest. A few tears slid out of her eyes. All out of pure joy. Ryou tilted her face up so their eyes met. He kissed her, more passionately this time. Ichigo responded, not holding back. After what seemed like hours to them, they broke apart. She looked up, a little surprised to see Ryou smirking at her.

"Ryou...what are you thinking?"

"Do you realize what this means?"

"...That I'm your officially girlfriend now?" She asked shyly. Ryou's smirk widened and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Girlfriend? Don't you mean fiance?"

* * *

Cuxie: OMG!! IT'S DONE!! And I just wanted to add a little reference to the first chapter there. NO! He didn't propose...yet.

Ryou: I can't believe it's done.

Ichigo: Me either.

Cuxie: I know! Tell me what you guys think of the ending! I don't have much experience with this kind of thing. I NEED feedback! R&R!!

Ichigo&Ryou: And stay tuned for the next story in the "MASH" series, "Mew Mew MASH 2!"


	21. THANK YOU!

Cuxie: OKAY!! This is to thank all those fabulous reviews who made MASH possible!

Everyone who reviewed ALL the chapters:

**Misha12**

**UndefinedMelody**

**SailorMoonFanForever**

Cuxie: WHOO!! Thanks for the support!(hands out limited edition Mew Ichigo's strawberry bell's)

For the AWESOME Oc's, Cherry & Spice:

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane**

Cuxie: Thank you SO much! I can use them in the sequel, right?(gives them Keichiiro's famous 5 Mew cake)

For the song lyrics(even though I didn't use them):

**Misha12**

Cuxie: Heh. Thanks!(gives M-12 custom made TMM t-shirt)

For the song idea I DID use:

**Kitty Kat K.O.**

Cuxie: Thank you lots!(hands song specialist a signed TMM autograph book) Everyone signed that! Enjoy it!

Tart: She thhreatened us if we didn't.

Cuxie:(gags Shrimp-o)Plz ignore him! And also ignore those little red splotches next to his signature. It is NOT blood.

Everyone who reviewed my story:

**Darkest Midnights'**

**crescentbellflower**

**Misha12**

**UndefinedMelody**

**okami no kidzukare**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**a little girl blue**

**Jhaede**

**b l a c kxc u l l e n**

**SailorMoonFanForever**

**Kishu-san**

**kawaiiitahina123**

**three-tailed-fox**

**Kitty Kat K.O.**

**xxFieryxx**

**intricate designs**

**Ember Shirogane**

**TaintedImpurity**

**Cherry Blossom Butterscotch**

**Aishiteru Itstudemo**

**Me love Edward Cullen**

**sailor-ahiru**

**Strawberry Nixx**

**Mew Cocoa Shirogane**

**life swings like jazz**

**rd2luv**

**clariecandy**

**i am a anime princess**

**Esme123**

**ThatHyperGirlFromEnglish**

**Fire Emblem MewMew**

**Ayu-Chan15**

**MANGApunk**

**Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane**

**x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x**

**Syroan**

**melissa jane**

**Wild Dragon's breath**

**DoveBlack**

**flamingbunnies**

**GlowingGreenEyes**

**mewlottie**

**Parting is such sweet sorrow**

**minniemouselover**

**EvolKitty**

**BizarreBrunette**

**sasukegirl4**

**Mew Mew Kazusa**

**KyoxSakiFan**

**Tiger Phoenix Amaya**

**Amaterasu77**

**Cherrie-Sakura**

**FreakyD45663**

**Patzmelody**

**Squeaky-Squishy**

**takara410**

**ROSELIACOOL**

**yi-chan**

**RandomnessGoddess**

Cuxie:(panting)Phew! Everyone who reviewed except for chapter 20 because this was typed before I posted it. I'm sorry if I missed anyone! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!(hands out overly-exspensive iPhones with TMM covers) My first real TMM story with over 200 reviews! It's a dream come true! Thnx and plz stick around for MASH 2!


End file.
